Poisoned
by ArchAngelDiasus
Summary: Hermione finds out that she isn't a mudblood, but that her mother was a famous Death Eater. She goes to the dark side. She starts to act bad and evil.Will she kill? And what about Draco?
1. Prologue

WARNING: THINGS FROM HP BOOK NUMBER 6 HERE! BEWARE!

DO NOT READ; UNLESS YOU WANT YOU BOOK TO BE RUINED!...don't say I didn't warn you!

**Authors note: Heyo, just so you know this is my first ever HP fic. So please don't kill me coz it sucks. It's also one of my first stories on so yeah…that would explain if my story is bad!...**

WARNING:THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SOME CITRUS FLAVOUR!

**Prologue**

Draco had always despised Hermione Granger. Even when his parents were alive. His parents had died along with Crabbe and Goyle. He was alone; he was left to live alone in their huge mansion. He still attended Hogwarts, he was the same, but somehow different.

Harry Potter. Draco hated him a lot more now a days. He hadc aught more and more Death Eaters each day.He was more successful. He had learned for spells and enchanments to defeat them, he became top student of DADA (Defence against the Dark Arts), though he probably was already. He had great friends, and he had a girlfriend.

Pansy was so annoying these days; she was kind of like a fuck buddy to Draco. He was the one of the most attractive around the school. She was his Booty-call person.

God, it's time for school already. I'm so sick of this place, and Harry Fucking Potter. What a poser. Thank god this is the last year. Oh well, at least I'M the head boy and not him. Haha…Suck shit Potter. I wonder who the head girl is, thought Draco as he walked onto the train.

He searched for the prefect rooms; just after them were the head rooms. It had the words 'Head boy and head Girl room' written on them. He pushed the doors open and put his luggage in the space above him. He then sank into his chair. It was red and so soft.

He looked over to his left and noticed a mini compartment, with drinks in it. Then he heard someone coming up the hall to the door which he had let wide open. Then someone with brown bushy-like hair walked in with her luggage.

"Granger…" sneered Draco. Hermione looked up as she walked inside and sighed deeply. "Hello Malfoy…". "How dare you talk to me you Mudblood…and I think you're in the wrong compartment, freaks and geeks are that way" said Draco pointing outside the door.

Hermione put her stuff away and sat opposite Malfoy. "So, you're Head Boy…" she said silently. But Draco heard it. "Yes, I am...Not that poof Potter…" he sniggered. "Oh shut up Malfoy!" said Hermione defending Harry. "Oh…standing up for you precious Boyfriend?".

"Yes I am!" shouted Hermione. "So…you two are a couple?" asked Draco slightly interested. "What the hell do you care?" snapped Hermione. "I don't fancy you if that's what you think…I just thought you would like to know that I saw him and that freckled girl weasly snogging while I was walking here" said Malfoy laughing.

"Your lying…" said Hermione shocked. "Nope, go check it out yourself…third carriage on the right..." replied Draco carelessly. Hermione dashed out of the room. Moments later Draco could hear some yelling from down the hall. He sniggered. Then Hermione ran in crying. He huddled herself into the corner and balled her eyes out.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Your so weak…" sighed Draco. Hermione looked at him with her red eyes in anger and said "Well excuse me Malfoy! Sorry I can cry, sorry I have tear ducts unlike some people!". "Oh look at me I'm Draco Malfoy I have no emotions I cant cry I have no heart!" said Hermione doing an impersonation of Draco Malfoy.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you ever use me as a joke, youdisgusting Mudblood". "My god! Get over it! You like obsessed with people who originated from muggles! Geeze man you need to get a life" said Hermione rolling her eyes. Draco was taken back by her response. "I am not obsessed!" he yelled back. Then pansy ran through the door and jumped on Malfoy.

"Drakie darling! I'm so happy that you're the Head Boy! Well done!...oh, don't tell me she's the Head Girl, eww…" said Pansy looking from Draco to Hermione. "Oh shut it you slut!" said Hermione while stomping outside the room. "Oh feisty!" said Pansy. She then started to kiss Draco's neck.

"Pansy….the train just left!" Exclaimed Draco. "Can't you even wait until we're at school?" he continued. Obviously not, thought Draco watching Pansy undo his robe.

* * *

Hermione peered around the room. Looking at all the teachers sitting down in their seats, watching the students intently. The new students had already been sorted. The new headmistress Professor McGonagall gave her start of the year speech and dismissed the room. 

There was a loud sound of chairs being dragged across the floor as everybody got up and made their way to their dorms. The headmistress had already ordered Draco and Herself what to do. They were to patrol on nights when they weren't very busy, otherwise they were to control the hallways and keep everything in order.

She then showed the two to their new common room and gave them the password. She then left them. Draco had left just as fast as the new headmistress.


	2. Fighting with a Pansy

Hermione walked down to her new dormitory. She pushed open the doors and walked in. it felt so warm and cosy. She walked over the one the three couches there. The main colours in the room were red and orange. It had a warm atmosphere. She sat in front of the warm fireplace.

Then as if nothing could ruin her moment, Draco walked in. She refused to look at him. "Well, hello feisty one" he said. "Shut up Malfoy…" she snapped. "Oh, putting up your defences ay?" he replied.

Hermione said nothing, Draco walked over to his new dormitory room and as he shut the door Hermione said "Thanks for telling me…". Then his door shut.

Hermione felt some tears form in her eyes. Harry had cheated on her the whole of the holidays. _God, he didn't even break up with me_..Thought Hermione. "That's ok, I'll get another Boyfriend see what he does then! The bastard!" shouted Hermione. Then she realised Draco probably heard her just then. "Fuck.." she said under her breath.

She walked into her new room, which was opposite Draco's. It was just as beautiful as the common room. She walked into the bathroom and had a shower. She grabbed her towel and walked out of the shower. She then grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

If only she knew that this bathroom was shared with the Head Boy. Then she just realised there was another door at the opposite side of the bathroom she walked over to it and started to put her hand on it, when it turned and opened. She was shocked to see Draco Malfoy with only a towel around his waist.

Draco stared in disbelief at Hermione. Her hair was wet and looked remotely straight, it reached her mid-back area. Her towel was a bit low, and Draco could see her cleavage. Then Draco smirked. "So, come to wait for me ay?" said Draco. "NO! What are you doing here!" yelled Hermione in shock. "This is a shared Bathroom!" replied Draco looking Hermione up and down.

_I can see the top of her boobs…_. Thought Draco. Hermione ran out of her own door and slammed it in fury. Draco stood in front of the sink and let the event sink in. Then he laughed to himself.

The next morning Hermione got dressed and was out of the room before Draco even got up. She went to Breakfast then straight to her classes. And after receiving plenty of homework she retired to her dorm. She settled all of her homework on her desk and got to work.

She had three essays due tomorrow, and she had duties to fulfil tonight…with Draco. The one who had almost seen her naked. She buried her face into her work and just as she started her third Essay Draco walked in and sat in front of the fireplace.

Hermione stared at him for some time. His face looked rather smooth, and his pale complexion was obvious in the light if the fire. She finished her third essay and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Draco…." Started Hermione. "Save it…I won't tell anyone about what I saw yesterday…" said Draco staring into the flames. "Oh what a relief...thank you so very much!" said Hermione. Then Draco Laughed. "I wont tell anyone, meaning after tonight! I already told everyone I know today…you stupid girl.." said Draco. "You what!" yelled Hermione standing up. "It's you own fault.." said Draco. "How was I supposed to know that it was a shared Bathroom!" yelled Hermione. Then she stopped and thought to herself. It was written on the bathroom door, she didn't read it though.

Hermione sat down in anger and guilt. "Some can't read…" said Draco mocking Hermione. "Oh shut it Malfoy.." replied Hermione. "Don't tell me to shut it you stupid Mudblood!.." said Draco. Hermione let out a noise of frustration and stomped into her room.

The next day wasn't very eventful. However, Hermione received no homework at all, and went straight to dinner. She had some pork and pumpkin juice. Then she just sat there. Watching everyone else stuff themselves. Then she glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco smirking at her. "The hell are you thinking Draco?" said Hermione under her breath. Then Draco got up and left with Blaise.

Hermione decided to head back to her dorm. When she was inside she changed into her swimmers (bikini) and put her robes on top. She then walked through the many stairs and down the many stairs where she got to the castle doors. She walked up to the door, but it was locked. She rifled through all the things in her pocket until she retrieved the key, she unlocked the door and slipped outside and locked the door again.

Draco saw her slip outside the castle doors and though to himself, _what in gods name is she doing? _He then rushed to get to his dorm, in order to catch a good glimpse as to what she was doing.

"My, it's cold outside…" said Hermione to herself. She reached the side of the lake and sat down. She sat on the grass and looked over the beautiful lakeside. Just think, this was her last year at Hogwarts. She'll probably never set foot in this place again.

Hermione then stood up and took off her robe, revealing her body in her orange, red and yellow bikini. She shivered, and then she slipped herself into the lake. She didn't know what was inside but she didn't care, she wanted to explore. Earlier she took a potion that allows her to breathe under water…like in Hp book no4…I forget the potion..soz.

.:Draco:.

Draco just managed to get to his dormitory window to watch Hermione..Hoping to get her in trouble. He watched as she took off her rope and revealed herself in the bikini.

Draco squinted to make out her figure.

Wow…nice body…Thought Draco

Nah, Pansy's is better…hell every girl is better…Thought the other side of Draco

But, she's better looking…and sexier...don't lie to yourself..

BULLSHIT! She's a fucking Mudblood! She lives on the muggle side…

That's right….bloody Mudblood…filthy creatures..

And as quickly as Hermione disappeared under the moonlight into the Lake Draco turned his heel and walked back into his room.

The next morning Hermione awoke at 1am from loud noises coming from Draco's Dorm. She rubbed her eyes sluggishly and got up out of bed. She walked slowly out the door, and too Draco's door. She knocked on the door and said "Hey, can you please keep it down..".

Then she heard the noises stop and someone walking up to the door. Hermione watched as the doorknob turned and the door creaked open.

And there stood Pansy Parkinson with one of her robes on.

Hermione's heart sank. "What do you want you ugly freaking Mudblood…?" snorted Pansy. Hermione felt rage and fury build up inside of her. And before she knew it she had slapped Pansy hard across the face. Hermione and Pansy were both in a state of shock, Hermione panicked and decided to make a run for it and she walked hastily out the portrait hole.

But she didn't quite make it, she heard someone mumble some words and luckily Hermione tripped and she saw as some blue streaks brushed against her hair which was still falling, they seemed to singe and burn away.

Hermione took this personally and she ran back into her room and she snatched her wand. She waked outside and saw Pansy twitch. "You're in for it now" said Hermione angrily.

All Draco could here was yelling and screaming, and some name-calling and some jinxes and spells being used. He quickly put on a towel and ran outside with his wand at the ready. He saw Hermione and Pansy yelling spells and he saw flashes of light fly across the room. And he pointed his wand at Pansy and said "Expelliramus!". Her wand flew across the room, and Hermione stopped sending spells towards Pansy. Hermione then ran out of the Portrait hole and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny awoke to someone banging on the door and yelling her name.

"GINNY! GINNY WAKE UP LET ME IN!" yelled a frustrated Hermione. She saw the door open so she pushed herself inside. She ran to Ginny's bed and sat on it. A sleepy red-haired girl followed and also sat on the bed.

"Hermione…it's a quarter past one…what the hell do you want…" said Ginny drowsily. "You'll never guess what just happened. "So enlighten me.." mumbled Ginny. "Well, I awoke to some noises, and it…turned out to be Draco and Pansy having sex.." said Hermione sadly.

"You say that like she took something from you…" replied Ginny. "Like me sleep maybe!" snapped Hermione. "Nothing that you not doing to me.." replied Ginny. "Hmm…well listen, then she's like, what do you want you Mudblood, and then I slapped her…" said Hermione.

Ginny was sharing a room with two other girls, who had also awoken and were now listening quite intently to the conversation. "wow, and?" asked Ginny sitting up. "Then, I ran for the portrait hole and I tripped, and I saw a blue flash go over me, it even burnt some of my hair! Then we had a duel thingo then Draco rushed out and expelled Pansy of her wand, then I ran for it to here!" said Hermione excitedly.

"That's great, you actually slapped the slut Pansy?" asked Ginny. "Yes, I did!" said Hermione who was smiling. "That's to cool!" yelled Ginny. Ginny and Hermione heard some noises from the two other beds, it sounded like giggles, they looked over and saw flash and the two girls appeared to be sleeping.

"Anyways…the reason I'm here is to ask if I could stay here for the night…You know, cause I don't want to be attacked by a psychotic Slytherin girl, and find that All my hair is missing or something like that.." said Hermione hopefully. "Oh yeah, of course you can crash here, my beds big enough.." said Ginny.

The next day Hermione awoke with the sunshine streaming into the room. She yawned with her hand over her mouth. She saw Ginny was still asleep and she crept out of her bed and walked back to her dorm.

Everything was still in the common room. She sneaked into her room and got into the shower; she had her shower and got dressed. Then she quickly headed off to the library to do some quick homework and to do some revision.

Hermione was quite surprised when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting in a sofa chair and reading a book. She merely sat at the tables and opened her books.

Draco noticed her and said "I knew you'd be here Mudblood...".

"Give it a rest would you?" said Hermione hating the fact that he called her Mudblood.

Hermione decided to send a letter to her parents in the muggle world. It read:

Dear Mom and Dad,

This year at Hogwarts isn't all that bad, but there is one exception. There is this guy who keeps calling me a Mudblood. It's getting really annoying..

By this time Draco was mocking her and started calling out 'Mudblood, Mudblood'.

He just won't stop, he's mocking me right now…I wish that he wouldn't, it's irritating. I wish there were some reason that he couldn't call me that. That would be one of the best times ever.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny (It's dinner now). She looked at the food in front of her and slowly ate it. Then Harry and Ron sat down. Hermione scowled at Harry, who looked away.

"So…" said Ginny, who was trying to break the awkward moment. "Look, Hermione. Can you please get over it! You're ruining everything!" exclaimed Ron. "That's bullshit and you know it!" snapped Ginny at Ron. "You know for one that Hermione broke up with Harry cause she found out that he was sleeping around during the holidays, when he stayed with us…" continued Ginny.

"Yes, exactly. And I would like to know who it was" stated Hermione. Harry looked at his food, he mumbled something, but no one heard. "So we can hear Harry!" said Hermione. "I didn't cheat..." said Harry. Hermione's face went stone cold.

Harry looked up. "In order for me to have cheated, I should have been dating you…" said Harry. Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione just sat there, humiliated. Not many people heard, but a few did, and there were staring a Harry or at Hermione.

"If that's how you feel then..." said Hermione standing up. "I'm leaving.." she concluded. But just before she left, a letter dropped on her empty plate. She picked it up and left for her dorm. As Hermione was walking she peered at the scribble on the back of the letter. It was from her parents.


	3. Finding out

Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting on her bed, and she opened the letter.

_Dearest Daughter Hermione,_

_First of all, I hope that you know that your mother and I love you to death. And we hope that this information makes you happy, however in order for you to be happy you must realise that this is the truth and that we regret to have told you when you are this age. _

_We know that the information that we have kept from you should have been told to you when you first attended Hogwarts. We are gravely sorry that we held it until your Seventh Year. _

As Hermione read, she wondered what information they didn't tell her. What was it that they were trying to say to her…

_But straight to the point. As you may know I once dated Melissa Florence, who was a great witch, just like you Intelligent, beautiful, caring. Well, I never told you what happened to her in the end. One day she fell pregnant and she gave birth to a beautiful young baby girl. _

_She was the cutest thing in the room, no the whole level in fact. The name that Melissa named the gorgeous little child was Hermione. I know you might be confused right now, but she was your mother. Your biological mother. _

_You may be wondering where she is now, well she had died several hours later, her blood had gotten infected and it was in her blood stream in a matter of minutes. She merely lay there, dying. She never even got to hold you, her own daughter. _

_So then I had you as my own and I met you new mother in London. We hit it off and that's when you started to grow up. We are very sorry we have never told you until now. Your mother was afraid that you would reject her. _

_Always remember that she loves you, and would never let any harm come your way. We both love you and we hope that you will see this as something that was essential to know. _

_With plenty of Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Hermione read the last couple of lines and felt a few tears fall down her cheek. This was such a huge shock. She didn't know what to do. She felt, betrayed and lied to. It's like she had no meaning. She felt angry and something else, but she just couldn't describe it.

She felt so furious, she felt like breaking something. She grabbed her wand and ran back to the Hall and straight the Gryffindor table. She found Harry and tapped on his shoulder roughly.

He turned around and stood up facing her. He was slightly taller than her. He said "What do you want now?". Hermione scrunched up her fists and soon her knuckles became white. "Who were you sleeping with!" she roared.

A few heads turned from the Gryffindor table. "Aw, don't start this again…" whined Harry. "Get over it, we weren't dating. Not properly anyway."

Harry went to turn but Hermione grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Who was it, you must tell me" demanded Hermione. Harry took a deep breath and said "It doesn't matter she shagged me while you didn't".

Now a lot of people were looking, even Draco Malfoy. "Why you arrogant bastard!" yelled Hermione. She put up her fist and punched him right in the nose. Then as he was slightly leaning forwards she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him extremely hard in the stomach. He then fell to his knees.

"What the hell…what's wrong with you!" he yelled. Then she tried to kick him again when somebody grabbed her arms. She tried to release herself and tried to injure Harry once more but they had her. The person carried her out of the hall and let her go. She looked at the person furiously and saw Hagrid.

"What was that a'bout?" her asked calmly. "None of your business…" snapped Hermione while she walked away rather quickly. She dashed off to her dorm. She jumped onto her bed and thought about what she just got herself into.

_I Punched and kneed Harry Potter_. She thought to herself.

Then something occurred to her. She was a pureblood. She had both a wizard father and a witch as her Biological mother.

_Oh my god_…she thought.

_It felt so good punching Harry. Wow, that was a great feeling. No more Miss nice girl. That's it; I'm not going to be nice to them again. I'm going to be bitchy and I'm going to be me. A pureblood._ Hermione laughed to herself quietly.

She glanced at the letter and noticed there was another piece of paper. She held it and realised it was her birth Certificate. Stating that she was indeed a Pureblood. _Yes_. She thought.

Hermione heard the door open then close once more. Then she wondered. _Can I become a Slytherin? That would be awesome, oh my, would I be able to join the Dark Lord? Become a Death Eater! I hope so. I liked hurting people. Especially Harry Potter. _

Hermione went outside to the balcony and stared outside. She wondered how to become a Death Eater and such. Before she wouldn't even dare think these thoughts, she wouldn't dare think about learning the Dark Arts. But she wanted to, she craved to kill. Then she thought to herself. Melissa Florence. That sounds familiar. She, was something great, her name screamed it.

Who was Melissa Florence?

Hermione walked back into her room and decided that she ought to take a bath. She took everything off and wrapped a towel around herself. She then walked into the bathroom. Where she saw Draco Malfoy relaxing in the bath tub….naked, though she couldn't see anything, it was a bubble bath ( the bath is separate to the shower, and it's the size of a spa).

"Bubbles? The great Draco Malfoy sitting in...Bubbles?" mocked Hermione. Draco looked up at her. "What do you care Mudblood? And what are yo u doing? Perving on me. I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, and great work beating up Potter, you broke his nose. Even for a Mudblood" said Draco.

Hermione didn't leave the bathroom, even though she was partly naked, as was Draco. She liked the fact that she had broken Harry's nose. "For your information, I'm a pureblood" she said while smirking at Draco and leaning on the sink with one arm.

"How dare you present yourself as a Pureblood. I should kill you right now!" snarled Draco, who was outraged. Hermione went into her room and fetched her Birth Certificate, she shoved it in Draco's face and smirked. Draco held it in both hands and stared at it. His face kind of reflected Disbelief and shock.

He threw it on the floor and said "It must be a mistake or a fake…". Even Hermione could tell that he half believed what he just said. Because there was the icon of the Ministry for Magic on it, that was there to inform people that it was a real document and not a fake one.

Then Hermione laughed "Oh please, you didn't quite believe yourself when you said that, did you? You silly little boy…".

I can't believe this…Granger's a Pureblood. This changes a lot. Thought Malfoy

Then something clicked in his brain. Melissa Florence? Oh my god…

"Your mother's Melissa Florence?" asked Draco, who was unsure.

"That's what it says on my birth Certificate.." said Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which I suppose was right.

"Don't you give me that tone.." snapped Draco.

"Or please. What are you going to do.." said Hermione he hands were on her hips.

_She looks so hot, I have got to have that._. Thought Draco. He shook his head mentally. _No_.

"Well anyway. Do you know who your mother was?" asked Draco.

Hermione thought about this. "No. do you know who she was. She sounds familiar.."

"Yes, in fact I do.."

"Well tell me!" demanded Hermione.

"What will I get for it.."

"What, Just tell me or I'll-"

"What? Flash me? Hmm…that doesn't sound half bad." Said Draco smirking.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl. She then walked over to Malfoy who remained in the bath. She stepped into the water, be careful not to stand on anything and she kneeled down, she was still in her towel, which was getting wet.

Draco was kind of shocked but quickly adjusted. Hermione leaned in closer to Draco's face. Then her lips were a few centimetres away from Draco's. He could feel her hot breath on his ears, he quivered with excitement. He felt so…so..turned on. Hermione put he hands next to Draco's body to keep her balance.

Then she whispered into his ear "Malfoy, I just thought of something…remember last year when you broke Potters nose, and left his there under his invisibility cloak?".

Malfoy recalled this incident and laughed "yes, actually I do".

"Well" continued Hermione. "I think now, that what you did was awesome, and it made me feel…amazed that you could do something so great. Funny wasn't it. You're so hot when you do things so bad like that…". Hermione then licked Draco's cheek and got out of the bath tub and stood into the shower and closed the door (She's still wearing the towel). She switched on the taps and threw the towel over the shower door.

Draco cursed to himself because he couldn't see her, the steam was covering his view of her naked body. He also felt himself rising. _That was so sexy_. Thought Draco.

Hermione awoke the next morning to birds singing happily outside in the morning's sunshine. She got up and grabbed her wand, she walked over out to the balcony and yelled "Silenco!". Then the birds didn't make another noise.

Hermione got ready for school and walked to the library to do some stuff. On the way to the Library she thought about what she did last night. It felt so good to be in the same bath with him. He was so hot last night. She just wished that she could have been able to stay with him, in the bath.

When she got to the library she put her books and things down and went straight into the restricted area. She was in the 'D' section looking for information and books about the Dark Arts. She heard that someone was approaching but she didn't give a rat's ass. So she continued rummaging through the books.

Then she realised that the person had already arrived and that they were standing right behind her. She turned around and said "What?". She then realised it was Draco Malfoy. "Look, if you want to do something 'bad' you have to try and stay out of trouble.." he said while smirking.

"What ever.." replied Hermione turning back to the books. "What did you do to your hair?" asked Draco looking at it. That morning Hermione was so sick and tired of it, she decided to give it a little trim and she straightened it. Permanently. It was still quite long seeing that it was once curly and short. It became longer because it was straight. It reached the bottom of her shoulder blade.

"Well, it looks way better.." he continued. "Look, I like it way better when you mean" said Hermione as she turned around. Draco's face seemed to change a bit as if he was thinking 'really?'. "Yes, I find you more attractive when you being…somewhat. Evil?..." continued Hermione. She stared up at him. Unable to break the stare. He was staring right back at her too. "What are you looking for? Something to do with school work or something, or is it more like, ways to seduce hot Slytherins" he said smugly.

"I do hope that your not talking about yourself.." said Hermione. "No, in fact I'm looking for things on the Dark Arts. I suppose it's one of you expertise.." snapped Hermione. "Indeed it is..why would you want to know. Want to become a Death eater or something?" said Draco half laughing.

"Exactly" replied Hermione, her face expressionless. Draco stopped laughing and stared at her. "You can't be serious?" he spat. "Oh yes I can" she replied.  
"You? The goody two shoes? Wants to be a death eater?" said Draco, not believing anything she had said. "Yes, I do. Do you know how I could do that?" she asked.

Draco was a bit stunned at this sudden want of hers. She must be lying, why would she want to be a Death Eater. "Tell the truth.." said Draco. "I want to be a Death Eater" said Hermione simply. "The real truth, I demand you tell what this little game is about!" yelled Draco. "I want to become a Death-" but Hermione was cut off, because Draco had slapped her across the face, not really hard, but hard enough to let her know that he wanted the real truth and that he would hurt her if she lied.

Hermione looked at Draco once more and moved her jaw around, to represent that she wasn't very happy, then she smirked. Draco wondered why. Then Hermione grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him towards her, where she pressed her lips to his.

She licked Draco's lips asking for entrance, and he parted them. He inserted his tongue into Hermione's. It was like their tongues were having a wrestling match. Hermione ran her hands through Draco's silky blonde hair.

Draco's hands moved underneath Hermione's shirt and onto her back and rubbed it. Then he moved his hands to her sides and he felt her, and rubbed her legs. Things were getting pretty heated between them. But then Hermione broke the kiss. She was panting, as was Draco.

"I want to become a Death Eater" said Hermione seriously. Draco realised that she wasn't lying.


	4. Distress

"She's a Pureblood? And…she wants to become a Death Eater?" restated Blaise for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I already told you that!" said Draco getting frustrated.

"How do you know she wasn't lying?" asked Blaise.

"I just know, trust me on this..." said Draco

"So, what happened after you asked if she was lying and stuff"

"I slapped her! I already told you!" said Draco getting more and more impatient.

"No, I meant after that..." said Blaise Calmly.

"She smirked then kissed me" said Draco simply.

"She what? How does that work? Are we even talking about the same Hermione Granger!"

"Yes, we are. She looks really good. A lot has changed since I she found out she's a Pureblood. She looks so much better. It's like she has a reputation to uphold. I suppose its good thing though, right?"

"Yes, it's great she's not acting like an idiot and stuff, unlike Pansy..." said Blaise.

The two shuddered at her name.

"Yeah, your right…she's pretty hot. I'd love to do er.." added Draco.

"You're like the seventh Slytherin that's told me that…" sighed Blaise.

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts, everytime a Gryffindor would say 'Hi' or wave she would give them the cold shoulder and ignore them. Then people from her house started saying things. Rumours spread, which were most likely spread by Harry Potter and the Weasel. She didn't care what anyone thought, especially if they were from Gryffindor.

She couldn't wait to start the pain, angst and suffering of people. It was now craved in her body. And everytime Harry would see her, he would turn and run. He knew her true force.

However, Hermione still had the brains and read a textbook every so often. In fact, she got smarter, if that was even possible. She felt that she had grown immensely since her first grade. She was learning. Learning things she shouldn't, never the less she started doing more and more things that she would never dream of.

For instance, she put a spell on Seamus numerous times, causing him to shout out profanities to teachers. He wasn't very happy, and neither were the teachers. The Slytherins seemed to love it though. Hermione started to get pale, no one knew why. She was getting the same amount of sleep, if not more. She wasn't anaemic, she had plenty of water. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Hermione started to walk a bit slower, no use in being early when you would've gotten the same seat if you were right on time. Her next class was potions. Professor Snape seemed not to mind her at all; she was less of an annoyance to him.

She was becoming one of his favourite students. She was even rude to Potter at times. Though he did act like a teacher and warn her.

Hermione sat at the opposite end of the room to Draco. He was sitting next to Blaise then Pansy. Hermione was across the walkway(The gap between the two blocks of desks. She was sitting next to people she didn't like. They probably didn't like her either.

In class they were learning how to make truth serums and the anti-dote, just in case someone wanted to try something funny or stupid. When the lesson was over, professor Snape asked Hermione to stay behind. She did.

"I understand that you might be experiencing some, can we say difficulty with your own house group." Said Professor Snape slowly.

Hermione nodded.

"I was querying if you'd like to visit the sorting hat and see his second opinion to you house..."

"Can you do that sir?" asked Hermione curiously yet sternly.

"Oh yes, when you know the right things and people..."

"I would very much like that sir. Thank you" replied Hermione. And with that said she left the dungeon and headed for the dinning hall for dinner. She still had to eat at the Gryffindor table, unfortunately. She ate her dinner in peace and left the hall, and she wondered into the portrait hole and sat in front of the fire. She couldn't believe it.

It was still only the first week of school. Tomorrow was the week end (I don't care if it should be a Friday or Thursday ok? Just bear with me). She had no idea what she was going to do. Sleep, go to Hogsmead, learn or even hurt some one…There were so many things she could do. Maybe she could go swimming in the lake again or something. Who knows?

It was when she was pondering that Draco Malfoy walked into through the portrait hole. He glanced at Hermione for a quick moment then walked into his dorm. Hermione sighed, and then thought about her parents. And something occurred to her. Melissa Florence, the Florescent Death Eater. Hermione was stunned, her biological Mother was a Death Eater, and she would kill willingly as Death Eaters would. She killed a lot of people including mothers and children. For a while Hermione was disgusted, but thought, the same blood runs in me.

I am a killer….thought Hermione.

"I…my..mother was a Death Eater…" mumbled Hermione breathlessly.

"Yes she was" said Draco Malfoy from his bedroom door. Hermione glared at him. Hermione was lost for words. "You say that you want to be a Death Eater…" started Draco. "Yes" said Hermione.

"Are you serious?" continued Draco.

"Yes I am…so stop asking me Malfoy..." said Hermione sternly. "Oh calm down Granger, this is a serious matter you know" said Draco with a serious face. "I very well know that" snapped Hermione who stood up quickly.

"No, I don't think you do, however I-" but Draco was cut off by Hermione running up and trying to punch him, Draco grabbed her wrist and swung her around so that her body was in front of his, and he held her arms so that Hermione couldn't cause any damage upon himself.

"Tutt tutt, I'm not as stupid as Harry I know how to defend myself…" whispered Draco into Hermione's ears. Hermione squirmed a bit. "Don't squirm, I'll only hold on tighter Granger…".

"I…" said Hermione. She could feel some tears about to appear in her eyes.

"What?..." replied Draco.

"I'm so confused…" blurted Hermione, then she started to cry.

"My god Granger, pull yourself together" snarled Draco letting go of the sobbing girl. Hermione fell onto the couch still crying. Draco was about to walk away but then Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

Draco couldn't help but be pulled towards the stressed girl. Hermione let go and said "Don't leave me..". For some odd reason Draco felt that he should stay, that he should stay and comfort her. But then he thought, _Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy, I cause pain, not help others make it go away._

_The least I could do is take her to her bedroom, that way I can feel her..I mean…er…I don't know what I mean. _The Draco grabbed the sobbing girls arm and flinged it over his shoulder, then he picked up the rest of her body. He carried her to her room, and set her down onto her bed. She quietened a little, she seemed so vulnerable. But I suppose everyone feels like that sometimes. Even the strongest person can crack or crumble under weight.

Draco went to the door, however he didn't leave, instead he waited until Hermione fell asleep. He doesn't know why he wasn't doing it, it just happened. He watched her slowly drift away to the dark depths of her dreams.

After a while, Draco heard her take in a huge amount of air, he concluded that she was asleep so he left and closed the door.


	5. The Deal

I would like to thank black-rose-wiltsfor pointing out my error, I have fixed it...I think. If I have made any other obvious and serious errors like that please in form me. Thank you all for your reveiws! Oh and I know Hermione's totally out of character...

**Chapter 5**

Hermione felt cold. She shivered in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes, it was still dark. Her balcony door was wide open. Her sheets were lying on her carpeted floor. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she crawled out of bed and shut the doors, it was raining.

She walked out of her room, to the common room. She sat in front of the fire. "I wonder what Malfoy is doing…" she wondered out loud.

"Nothing unusual, unless of course listening to you ponder out loud is..." replied Malfoy from the arm chair a few metres from Hermione. She had not even seen him, most probably because it was dark, and the fires light was dim and only went out a few inches from its fiery haven that is the heart of the fire (the bottom of it).

"Malfoy…" said Hermione stiffly.

"Granger, what's with all this? I mean the cold shoulder you're giving me? It's not like my years of tormenting you was traumatic, and will cause you to hate me for the remainder of our lives..I mean get over it..." said Draco casually.

Hermione sighed and looked at her hands. "It's not that..it's just..".

"Oh you're not going to cry again are you Granger?" said Draco sarcastically. .

"No.." snapped Hermione.

"Good, cause that was pathetic an-" however Draco was cut off. In one swift movement Hermione appeared on Draco's lap. He took a quick gulp.

"Pathetic? Am _I_ the one who is pathetic? Hmm?" snarled Hermione staring in Draco's eyes with a tinge of hatred. Her face was a few inches from Draco's. Draco didn't reply so Hermione continued.

"Didn't think so. Besides, I'm different now" she said while standing up. Hermione paced around the room. Draco was lost for words for one of the first times in his life. Draco thought to himself. _Yes, you very much are_..

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Draco. "Are you a Death Eater, I mean like, do you have the Dark Mark?". Draco wasn't really surprised by this question. He knew that she would ask him sooner or later.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, I am"

"Really?" asked Hermione with interest.

"No Granger, I'm just saying that so you'll sleep with me" said Draco sarcastically.

"Oh aren't you funny…can you teach me the Dark Arts?"

"Hmm…I don't know if I can do that. I mean, one minute you're a Mudblood now you're a Pureblood!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione stared in frustration. "But you saw my Birth Certificate! You know who my mother was; a Death Eater! I have to follow in her footsteps" yelled Hermione in rage.

"What have you got to prove Granger? Nothing! So just forget it! And anyway, you'd probably be a spy or something! Or get cold feet! So lay off!" yelled Draco in equal sound.

Hermione screamed. "YOU JUST DON"T GET IT!".

"What don't I get" said Draco cooling down.

"I need to have something. I...I feel like I have nothing. Not even emotions. The last time I felt remotely human was last night!" said Hermione breathlessly.

Draco thought about this. "What about if you prove it to me.." he started.

"Prove..myself.." said Hermione quizzically.

"Yes, prove yourself to me and…and I'll teach you some stuff"

Hermione smirked. "Deal". And with that said she walked away to her room and went to bed.

The next morning Hermione awoke to loud rain pounding on her window/door (for balcony). She got out of bed and got dressed in her Saturday best. Which were just jeans and a black hoodie jumper. She took her wand and walked out into the common room. She then headed towards Draco's room.

She knocked on the door lightly. As the door creaked open, Hermione wondered what she might have to do to prove herself.

_Will I have to pick on Potter and Weasel?_

_Hurt someone?_

_Kill?_

Then the door was wide open and Draco Malfoy stood there smirking. He had a dark green shirt with a black coat, and he had loose black jeans. "Granger.." he said mockingly.

"Malfoy.." replied Hermione with the same amount of sarcasm.

Draco walked past Hermione and opened the portrait hole, he signalled Hermione to walk through. Hermione then walked through the hole, and Draco followed.

"Follow me" said Draco with a bit of authority in his voice. "I'm not you slave, don't you order me around" snapped Hermione. "Please, you probably will be one day. And just because you're a Pureblood does not mean you may boss me around. However I can to you. I am higher in our blood status. I would order you around anyway" said Draco in a coy tone.

"Pfft..what ever.." said Hermione.

Hermione followed Draco for some bit. Then she couldn't stop herself and she said "The hell are you taking us dammit?".

And without looking back Draco replied "Some where private, to discuss the important issues".

_Just think, I could be tormenting somebody…damn you Draco. I mean Malfoy_..Thought Hermione.

Draco lead them out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest.

"Malfoy! You took us around the castle when we could have just walked outside the school doors! Bloody hell!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It was to loose and confuse our stalkers. I could feel someone following us." Replied Draco.

_Fair enough_, thought Hermione.

Finally they reached the Forest and they walked deep into the dark woods. The branches and trees got thicker as they walked on. Luckily Hermione was covered up a lot, so then she wouldn't get cut like she did the last time she came into the forest.

Then they walked through a couple of trees and there was a huge opening.

"There's so much space.." said Hermione.

"Obviously.." said Draco as if Hermione was a dull as a rock.

"Oh shut up.." snapped Hermione.

The two walked to the centre of the space. Hermione couldn't go on, so she sat down. Draco merely stared at her. "Sit down you sod.." said Hermione. "No, I'd rather stand. You'll get your clothes dirty…And don't you order me around…" snarled Draco.

"What ever you say…" said Hermione shrugging. "So shall we start..?" continued Hermione. Draco looked as though he was slightly confused. "Helloo?" mocked Hermione. "Yeah yeah.." snapped Draco. Then he gave in and he sat on the ground.

"So, we are here to discuss whether or not I shall teach yo-"

"Get on with it Malfoy, stop procrastinating, I know why we are here!" snapped Hermione.

"Righto then. I shall give you a few tasks to complete, if you do them without any hassles, I'll teach you some of the Dark Arts.."

"Okay, works for me.." replied Hermione.

"Fine." Said Draco. He took out his wand and said "give me your hand".

"What?" said Hermione quizzically, she held her hand protectively.

"Just so you can't back out" said Draco patiently.

"True, you'd probably back out when I do the tasks…but, wait. You wouldn't make yourself do it. What If I don't complete the tasks?" asked Hermione.

"Well" smirked Draco. "If you don't complete the tasks, you have to…let me see…You have to do me favour…Anything I ask of you." Said Draco.

Hermione thought about this for a while then agreed. She gave Draco her hand, he placed his upon hers and mumbled a few words then tapped their hands.

There was a burning sensation on Hermione's hand. It started to hurt a lot. Hermione grimaced. She wasn't sure if Draco was feeling he same thing, his face was as straight as ruler. Then he took in a huge breath and she knew he felt it.

He finished the spell and se took back her hand. It had been branded, that's what it seemed. The top of her hand was burnt, and imprint of a pentagram, with snaked swivelling around the circle. It looked rather eerie.


	6. The First task

**Chapter 6**

"Hermione?" said Harry approaching the hooded girl.

Hermione turned away and continued eating her dinner. "Hermione?" continued Harry a little more demanding, he was standing behind her. "The hell do you want you wench..?" said Hermione.

"Wench? Um, well. I was wondering how you are...You know?" asked Harry timidly. "I'm fine and dandy…peachy if you must" snapped Hermione sarcastically.

"Harry what's the real reason you're here?" said Hermione angrily as she turned around and stood up in front of Harry. She still remembered what he did to her and of course what she did last time she confronted him, and so did he.

_Bastard, how dare he try and talk to me_...Thought Hermione.

_Shit, I hope she doesn't hit me again_, Thought Harry.

"Well, how are you. I heard things around the castle…" said Harry getting a little more confident.

"What that I'm a Pureblood? Well you heard right, it's true, I am" said Hermione.

"Oh, okay. So, hows Malfoy treating you?" asked Harry.

"None of you freaking business! And why would you want to know you stupid overgrown feral pompous creature for a toilet full of crap!" snapped Hermione.

A few people looked over and saw Hermione yelling at Harry. The Slytherins looked very eager at the two, hoping that Hermione would beat Harry up again.

"Well. I saw you walk with him into the forest and I thou-"

"You spied on us?" yelled Hermione.

"Not exactly-"

"What do you mean 'Not exactly', it's either yes or no!"

"No, like. Um, I mean. I..Um..I'm not sure-"

"Tell me you stupid boy!" yelled Hermione in Harry's face.

"Woah, no need to get angry" said Harry patting Hermione on the shoulder, after he did it he knew it was a very stupid thing to do.

Hermione looked at her shoulder and back into Harry's face. As she was about to punch him somebody grabbed her fist and held it beside her. She looked over to see who the bastard that stopped her from hurting Harry was.

The person let go of her hand. It was Ronald Weasley.

_Yes, now I can beat him up too_, thought Hermione.

"Hermione I have no idea why you have gone rotten these days but, I don't like the fact that your hurting Harry" said Ron gravely.

"Ha…He started hurting me first, I'm just getting even. Not revenge, even" said Hermione.

Then Lavender Brown walked up. "The hell do you want?" snarled Hermione staring at Lavender in fury. "Watch your mouth!" said Lavender threatingly.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Shag my boyfriend? Ha, that's right you already did, but that's so over now isn't it. Cause of you!" said Hermione sarcastically.

By now almost all of the Slytherins were watching, even Draco.

Lavender stared at Hermione furiously, then she slapped Hermione hard across the face. Hermione wasn't shocked, she was rather happy. She didn't start the fight, she was going to..How do you say, 'Protect herself' it would be considered Self Defence.

Hermione smirked. Then Draco walked up behind her and whispered into her left ear "Your first task…". Hermione knew precisely what to do. She was prepared and ready.

Hermione took her wand from her pocket and said "_Felvious_".

The was a bright yellow light and it travelled into Lavender Browns body. She was a bit shocked.

"Lavender! Are you ok? Hermione you fiend, what have you done?" yelled Harry, grabbing Lavender and hugging her. "I'm ok..I'm feeling great!" exclaimed Lavender touching a few parts of body to be sure that nothing was missing or was wrong.

"What? But, but..She…spell…wtf?" mumbled Harry. "Well good, see Hermione your spell back fired, instead of hurting her you made her feel great, you stupid girl" said Harry as he walked away with his Lavender.

The Slytherins looked somewhat disappointed. They turned away, and Draco turned Hermione to face him and snarled "What the fuck was that! You made her..like…better! What the hell is wrong with you!".

"M'hm, maybe you should wait the spell to take full effect? Hmm? Yes, goodbye Dra…Malfoy" said Hermione quickly correcting herself.

"Right..You had better be right Granger" called Draco as Hermione walked away to their dorms.

Hermione crept into her bed (She's already in her Pjs), and hoped to hell that her spell would work. She could hear Draco in his room, and he had company again. She rolled over so that her back was facing her door, and Draco.

She couldn't help but feel angry, and…Jealous.

"Arrgh, damn him and his sex life…man whore.." mumbled Hermione sleepily.

"Sexy..Man whore.." garbled Hermione before falling asleep.

Hermione stirred from her slumber and sat up. "Urmm…Sunday.." she murmured drowsily. She then stretched and made her way to their kitchen. She wanted something to eat and drink, something light before Breakfast.

She was wearing a very large T-shirt and some boxers (A souvenir from a Viktor). They had Broomsticks all over them. She wondered into the kitchen to fine Draco leaning on the sideboard drinking what looked like Coffee.

"Mornin Granger..For your sake that spell had better work today.." he said carelessly, yet seriously. "Oh it will.." snapped Hermione, a bit unsure of herself.

"Good".

"Isn't it just.." replied Hermione.

"I bet"

"I know!"

"I know you know!"

"Ahuh!"

"M'hm!"

"Oh this is pointless…we're arguing about absolutely nothing.." snapped Hermione.

"It only proves that I'm right.." mumbled Draco.

"What's that?" snapped Hermione.

"Nothing Granger, just get your drink and get out.." snarled Draco.

_Jerk!_ Thought Hermione.

Hermione lost her desire to have a drink and she decided to homework and Assignments today, just so she wouldn't have to get changed into anything.

She sat there practically the whole day doing work.

After a few hours Hermione eventually ran out of work to do.

_How the fuck can you run out of work! I finished all my assignments and homework! Arrgh..._Thought Hermione in frustration.

Draco had left a fair while ago. Hermione had no idea what to do, she thought that maybe she should learn a few more dangerous spells. But then she realised she had know idea of the one she put on Lavender.

She had never learnt that spell before. Maybe, it was..no…she couldn't possibly have read that spell, she didn't even know what it did. Maybe it was a dud; maybe she just did something good for lavender.

Hermione cursed to herself and decided to check on Lavender. She changed quickly into another hoodie and jeans. Then she dashed out of the common room.

She ran all the way down the hall then noticed a large crowed that had gathered outside the dining hall doors. Hermione was curious and went to check it out. She pushed through the crowed, then came a small opening. Hermione glanced between the two tall shoulders in front of her and saw Lavender Brown being levitated to the sick bay.

A few people from Slytherin and Gryffindor stared at Hermione, some who looked pleased, and others who weren't. Eventually the crowed disappeared, and left Hermione to think to herself.

Lavender had looked very pale, almost with dark coloured bags around her eyes. Her fingers were all prune like, as if she had been soaked in a bath full of water for a few hours. She was..Hermione couldn't describe it, Lavender looked…Dead, but Hermione knew that she wasn't.

She was too far in deep thought that she didn't even notice when Draco appeared right in front of her. "Hey, Granger..Granger!...Ex-Mudblood!" yelled Draco, trying to get Hermione's attention. He got it all right.

"Ex-Mudblood! How dare you..you ignorant poof!" she yelled in reply. "Woah, I was just trying to get your attention…calm the hell down…" said Draco.

"And what do you mean poof!" continued Draco after realising what Hermione just said.

"Oh, um…nothing..what do you want" demanded Hermione.

"That was a good spell, where did you learn it?" said Draco casually.

"I..um, I'm not sure."

"How can you not know? Hmm…well whatever Granger. That was a great spell, worked wonders. I must admit that I was fooled in the beginning, as was everyone else. I just heard that she's being put in St.Mungo's for treatment, Madam Pomfry has no idea what's wrong with her."

"So…does that mean I succeeded in doing task one?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Cya Granger" said Draco as he turned his heel and left Hermione to stand alone in the hallway.

Hermione decided to o and get some air, she sat on the steps at the Hogwarts Gates. Then a shadow appeared behind her, she immediately turned around.

"Good Evening Miss Ganger" said Professor Snape smugly.

"Oh, evening Sir" replied Hermione, startled that he appeared before her.

"I am here to get back to you the information and news concerning your visiting the sorting hat once more. I have told Professor McGonagall of my, and your wishes of you leaving Gryffindor. He has agreed that you are having some trouble and should be sorted once more. Just so you know Miss Granger, this is a once in a Lifetime event that will surely never happen again, and you should be very gracious and thankful that this is happening for you. Good bye Miss Granger." Said Snape as he turned away.

"But, where do I meet you, or the sorting hat Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Oh" said Snape facing Hermione for a second time. "Meet me at Professor McGonagall's office at 8 pm sharp this Evening. Once more, good bye Miss Granger" and this time Snape left without any interruptions.

Hermione sat and wondered what house she would be in. Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Or maybe even Slytherin?


	7. Sorting

"Well, Miss Granger, I see you're early" said Snape calmly, as if nothing very important was about to happen.

"Good Evening Professor" replied Hermione.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, lovely to see you this fine and lovely Evening" said Snape smoothly.

Professor McGonagall stood like a tall willow tree in front of a large door that headed to her Headmistress Office.

"Indeed, Lovely to see both of you" she said sharply. "Please follow me" she said as she turned and walked through the large doors. They walked quite a while until there was a bright light, and a large opening into a large room.

Hermione looked around, if she didn't know who occupied the room, she would say it was an old plump fashionable woman, for there were beautiful figurines and priceless objects situated around the room.

"Know Miss Granger, if you could please sit down in that chair. Thank you. Wait here a moment, I shall retrieve the sorting hat" said the Headmistress as she left the room, into another.

"So Miss Granger, what house would you like to be sorted into?" asked Snape with a sly smirk.

"Well Sir, I'm not sure exactly. I know I have to smarts to be in Ravenclaw, however I would much rather be situated into the Slytherin house, but I am afraid that they shall not like me, and that I will be an outcast" said Hermione very well, as if she had been practicing the whole time since Snape gave her news of this sorting arrangement.

"oh, I see. Miss Granger don't be afraid, it is a weakness. However, you do not belong in Ravenclaw, your new home should be-" snarled Snape.

"I've got it" interrupted Professor McGonagall. She walked in with a rather worn looking long hat, she walked so that she was facing Hermione and said "Are you sure you would like to do this? It would be a very big change to your life Miss Granger."

"I am very sure Headmistress" replied Hermione.

And with that said the Headmistress lowered the hat upon Hermione's head.

"Hmm, this is a recognizable organization of intelligence. Ah Miss Granger I presume, you are getting smarter and smarter each day I see" said the Sorting hat.

"Why thank you sorting hat" replied Hermione while blushing.

"Hmm, you have changed a lot since six years ago my dear. Very different indeed. M'hm…" mumbled the sorting hat.

"You have turned towards a different path I understand, so..I conclude that your new house shall be…Ravencl-….no..no no no…that shall not be suitable for such a mind and body of talent. Ah, your blood says different, your heart denies it but it is your true destiny…Your house from now and forever shall be Slytherin" said the sorting hat loudly.

Snape grinned, while Hermione sat on the chair with her mouth slightly ajar. "Well, even though you are not in my house anymore, well done Hermione, Gryffindor shall miss you greatly, you may go now Hermione. And Snape please tell her the Slytherin common rooms Password_. Icantio_" said the new Headmistress still pointing her wand in Hermione's direction; she made sure that Hermione couldn't remember the Gryffindor Password. That would be a catastrophe.

And with all that said they (Snape and Hermione) left Professor McGonagall's Office, so that Snape could show Hermione where their common room was. "Just down here, and across the stairs, the password is _macusdraconus_ remember it" said Snape as he left Hermione standing in the dark in front of the Slytherin common room.

Hermione stared at the portrait; it was a tall slender man with scrawny fingers. He was wearing a black robe and had short grey hair. He was also wearing a wizard's hat. It made him look elongated, he was also sleeping.

After a long while Hermione was about to turn and walk away, but then the portrait opened, and a tall, masculine bleach-blond haired boy walked through.

"Ah, Granger, I..in Slytherin, well... The best…better…stupid Gryffindor ..." said Draco mumbling and trailing off.

"Right...yes, so anyway?" said Hermione, thinking it was odd that Draco was mumbling.

"Yes..I..second task" blurted Draco.

"What the fuck was that? I've never known you to mumble.." said Hermione.

"Arrgh, somebody..spell..in..one of..clazzes.." murmured Draco.

"Oh…right then. HA!" said Hermione laughing in his face.

"Shut…kick..ass..you.."

"Sorry, what was that?" said Hermione mockingly.

"Heard..me"

"Yeah, so. I'll see you in our common room ay?"

"Me, you..walk" mumbled Draco.

"God, you sound like a child learning his first words, this is truly pathetic, here…_meumbrious_".

"Oh thank god..let's go I'm beat.." exasperated Draco as he walked through the corridors with Hermione trailing behind him.

"So, you were saying something about the Second Task?" piped up Hermione as they reached the stairs. Draco stopped a few steps from the bottom. "Yes. The Second Task. You have to give somebody a talking to, if you get my drift. This person was highly irritating me."

"Who is it?" asked Hermione.

"Seamus, bloody prick did that stupid spellon me...then gave me the finger..."

"Okay, I'll do it-"

Then the staircase moved, Hermione clutched on to Draco, who was holding onto the rails.

"What the bloody hell!" exclaimed Draco. The stair case stopped moving and they dashed down the stairs before they moved again.

"Dammit" exclaimed Draco.

"Well this is just great isn't it.." said Hermione casually.

"Oh yeah, isn't it just. Now I'm going be stuck with you for however long.." said Draco thinking that he just spoke inside his own head.

Hermione gave him a death stare and Draco retaliated by saying "What? I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare".

"I heard what you said, and please…you're not that hot..." replied Hermione.

"So I am a bit hot to you then" said Draco surprised, thinking that Hermione would shut him down completely.

"No..Oh I um, not really I mean, Blaise is better looking than you I reckon.." mumbled Hermione hopelessly and looking away.

"..what ever, I'll pitch that to him then" said Draco heatedly.

"What? What do you mean? Arrgh…" said Hermione furiously when Draco was attempting to ignore her.

Eventually the two got to their Dorms, but they weren't very 'kind' to each other on the trip there. Let me put it this way, the was a great deal of cursing going on.

Hermione woke up at 3 am that morning. She needed to complete task 2. She crept out of bed and dashed to the Gryffindor common room. She was not seen. When she got to the Portrait hole she froze. She couldn't remember the Password. She racked her brains for it, but it couldn't be found.

The Portrait must've asked her 10 times for the answer but she never answered and ignored the portrait completely. As Hermione was about to walk away the portrait door opened, and Harry Potter climbed out. He had no idea that she wasn't in Gryffindor anymore. Hermione smirked and brushed past Harry, he couldn't do anything, because Hermione was Head Girl and she could tell on him for trying to sneak out, so Harry followed Hermione back in the Portrait hole.

"Hermione.." said Harry.

"Potter.." replied Hermione.

"Oh come on! When is this going to stop?" exclaimed Harry.

"Hmm…I don't know what you're talking about. Oh and just because I'm nice I'll let you sneak out, I promise not to tell anyone. I swear on being a Gryffindor.." said Hermione calmly.

Harry stared at her, it looked as though he was desperate but he didn't want to trust Hermione. He thought quickly and decided _what the fuck, I'll take my chances_. So he dashed out the common room.

Hermione walked up the boys stairs and walked into Seamus's dormitory.


	8. Murder at midnight

.:There was screaming and a lot of movement. Pain and anguish, from many blows to the face and body.

"NO, PLEASE...SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled the boy.

"SILENCO!" yelled the person holding him down.

The boy could not talk nevertheless scream for help, there was no hope. The killer slowly put their hand over his mouth and slowly suffocated him. His frantic movement did not stop the killer, the boy tried to harm his murderer, but he failed. Then he lay lifeless upon his bed. His body turned cold and his killer darted from the room:.

Hermione sat up quickly. Her bed sheets were sweaty as was her body. She panting heavily as she wiped her brow of cold sweat. It was dawn, and since Hermione didn't feel like sleeping she decided to get up and get ready for school.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and stood infront of the mirror and stared at herself. She was suppised to see that she didn't know the person staring back at her. Was that really her? was she really the same person? "What haveI become..." said Hermione to the mirror. Hermione felt doubt, and just as she did her hand felt as though it was on fire.

"What you were supposed to become...A natural born Slytherin, with a black heart." said a blonde from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and stared daggersinto Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Do you have any sense at all! Ever heard of god damn privacy!" shouted Hermione. She was furious, mostly at herself becuase she never noticed Draco and secondly because he was the smart arse who just told her what shebecame..

"Well actually!" said Draco standing up straight. "I was here first and was just about to lock the door to have a shower when YOU Pranced in without knocking or anything and walked to the sink and started saying 'who am I' " continued Draco, mocking Hermione at the end.

"Really now?" said Hermione.

"Yes acutally.." snapped Draco.

"Yeah well...you weren't fast enough, you coulda told me before I said...that stuff..."

"Well excuse me it's your fucking fault in the first place...So don't blame me that you're not smart enough to ask or even check that someone was in here, you stupid bitch!"

"Ahuh? Isthat right! Well at least I don't prance around like some 'Slytherin Sex God', like I'm some fucking prince of darkness. Who do you think you are you dumb ass moron! And by the way! No ones hair is THAT blond!"

"What? Your trying to insult me, by...wait...are you saying that my hair colour isn't natural?"

"If the shoe fits!" yelled hermione in his face"

"Well at least my hair is bushy and ratty..YOU STUPID GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING AND RESOVLES TO BEING A DEATHEATER FOR NO REASON BUT TO MAKE YOUR SELF FEEL BETTER, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE! WHY CAN'T YOU B E A NORMAL PERSON, THAT CUTS THEMSELVES!" When Draco finished yelling, he knew that he had gone too far.

Hermione could feel some tears, but she said to herself "I won't let my emotions get the better of me if I'm to become a Death Eater. They don't cry...they don't sulk..They are cold..I have..to be cold.."

Hermione raised her hand and was about to slap Draco, but he was too quickand he he grabbed her wrist and brought her close.

"Hmm..you'll have to be faster than that..and not so predictable"

"Oh yeah like this.." Then Hermione raised her knee and kneed him in the crotch.

Draco let go of Hermione imediately and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you...you...you...bitch.." blurted Draco, who was obviously in pain.

Hermione smirked and said "Oh I love it when you talk dirty...do it again"

"Don't mock me"..

"Was that unpredictable enough for you baby?" asked Hemione, bitter sweetly.

Draco felt the pain wash away. He felt better now and he stood up. He raised his hand as if to slap her, Hermione was ready, but he didn't slap her he wrapped his arms around her and brought her millimetres away from his own body.

"Dear, dear, naive Hermione. Haven't you ever been taught not to tease a snake. They'll always get you in the end ya know."

Oh dear dear Draco...Haven't you ever been told to shut up!"

"Oh so fiesty...just how I like 'em". Draco grasped Hermione's chin firmly and closed the small gap between them and said. "Hermione please do control yourself, or you'll find that I'll be doing it for you..hmm?"

"I'll make a mental reminder.." she said while struggling to get free.

Then draco pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Hermione tried to resist, but he had somuch practice, and was much stronger than she was. She couldn't get free. She couldn't resist it any longer and she kissed back.

_What's wrong with me...Why can't I resist him...Arrgh this is soooo annoying!_ Thought Hermione.

Draco let go of her wrist and started to feel up Hermione. For some reason, she didn't mind.

Draco stopped kissing her and said "I knew i could control you.."

Hermione looked at him and said "Puh-lease, I was humouring you.."

Draco narrowedhis eyes at her and was about to say something when an annoucement was made. It sounded like it came from everywhere.

"Students of Hogwarts, this is your Head mistress, Professor McGonagall. There is terrible news for me to inform you of. I would appriciate it if everyone would assemble yourself'sin the assembly hall, it's quite important, please wear your dress robes..Thankyou for listening"

"Well Draco, you heard her. Get off of me.." said Hermione.

Draco had broken his hold on Hermione when the announcement went over and she was able to push away from his easily.

* * *

"Students, something terrible and tragic occured this morning. I shall get straight to the point, for you all must know. A boy...has been killed." 

There was a lot of murmering when the Head Mistress said this. Things like "I wonder what house he was from" and "Why would some one do that".

Then everyone got all panicky, because some of their friends weren't with them. Then someone yelled "Who was it?".

"I was just about to say..the boy was from Gryffindor".

Even more murmurs.

"Seamus finigan..way killed last night in his Dormitory.."

Then there was silence. Then crying, and screaming, and frantic chatting.

"QUIET!" bellowed the Head Mistress.

And the hall went silent.

"You shall have the week off to deal with this tragedy. And I cannot stress enough that you need to look after yourselves. Make sure you do not travel alone. Please listen to what I'm saying. Stay safe students of Hogwarts. You may leave"

Then everyone piled out of the Hall, either crying, wiping their eyes or staring into space. They all seemed to be thinking of something.

* * *

By the way, guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages..But I sorta have an okay reason..sorta..  
Okay, well I have just finished Chapter 8 and started chapter 9, then my stuff got deleted, my whole stroy and everything. (On my computer, files and stuff) I don't know what happened, but I'm so sorry. And then I went to Europe for a month, then I started a new school, Im in grade 11 now! Go me..So yeah, and now I'm on Holidays. I'll do my best to update at least every two months. 

I know that sounds like a long time but I'm trying. I want to thank you guys for the reveiws and reading my fanfic. Luv ya's!

Oh and sorry for the fully short Chapter...


	9. Decieved

Hermione walked out of the Hall and straight to her dorm room. She could feel people watching her, as if..they knew. But how could they know. Who knows, maybeshe was getting paranoid.

Hermione said the password and walked into the common room. She lyed down on the couch. Hermione thought about today, well you could hardly call thata day, it was still about 7am. Hermione thought about how many people were staring at her, while she was walking down the corridor. Did they really know? Or were they bluffing or something. Hermione had no idea, but one thing was for sure, she was definetly confused.

Hermione felt so stupid for some reason, like she was missing something, she didn't know what was going on,she felt as if therewas a higher causefor everything...What was it. Hermione just couldn't put her finger on it. She felt..used. A singletear fell from her eyes.As Hermione thought, her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.

Draco walked into the dorm shortly after Hermione had fallen asleep. Draco walked past and stared at Hermione sleeping. "Haha, you stupid naive girl, how could you think, for one moment...That you are a pureblood.."

* * *

Hours later Hermione awoke and found that it was now 3pm. "Holy crap I slept a long time...". Hermione rubbed her eyes. It was then she found a piece of paper on the ground, it was addressed to her. Hermione picked it up cautiously and opened it. 

_Hermione,_

_I'm going to make this letter brief. Consider this a must do..Your Third task is to kill Harry Potter, haha, it's not going to be easy is it. But you've killed already, and you have beaten up Potter once before, so this might now be as hard as you think. And just know, that you cannot back out of this task. you will give up everything as you know it. You really aren't the brightest girl of your age you know._

_Think hard Hermione. everything you thought, is wrong, dead wrong. Such a mighty Deatheater like Melissa Florence would never date a man like your father, he's pathetic. Haha, are you feeling confused? Angry? Just so you know, if you fail to kill Harry Potter, you will lose a whole lot more than you think. You know why, because of that symbol on your hand. You know it's true. The great Hermione Granger has been fooled! What about wheneverybody finds out, nothing will seem to matter, this is why you must complete the task._

_P.S  
When you fail to complete the task, the brand on your hand will make you mine, yeah like I said before, I will control you. You have until Midnight tonight to kill Harry Potter. _

_Draco_

Hermione read over the letter time and time again, nevertheless the more she read it, the more she felt herself panic.

_Is Draco lying to me? No, he's not one to lie. The bastard. He set me up. I never was a pureblood and I never will be. When I get my hands on him I'll rip his throat right out. How could I let him munipulate me like this! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I fell for his little trick. The letter was him all along, he staged this oh so well. So he's not as dumb as I thought, would he tell everyone? What if i get expelled! No I'm going to go to Azkaban! Oh no..I've killed..Im a murderer. FUCK! And to make it worse I'm practically going to be his slave if...If...I don't kill Harry. What am i going to do? I'm such a fool!_ Thought Hermione.

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" screamed Hermione in anger and frustration. Hermione fell to the ground and bawled her eyes out. She had been decieved. Hermione had no idea of what to do. On one hand she could kill Harry Potter and not go to Azkaban or be Draco's slave, and everybody wouldn't know anything or...She could go to Azkaban, be free of Draco and everybody would want to kill her.

"Hmm...choices..choices" said Hermione scarcastically.

Hermione stood up and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her wand and walked out of the dorm. And Hermione just thought of something._ Even Snape could've been in this! Oh my god! They all fooled me! What...what if Professor McGonagall isn't..really..um..Professor Mcgonagall! They could be using Polyjuice potion! Oh My god! What have I done...What am I...going to do._

Hermione was thinking so muchthat she didn't even notice somebody walking towards her. She bumped right into the person ans they both fell over. Hermione hit her knee asshe fell. Shemoved so that she was sitting down.She rubbed her knee in pain. She looked over to seewhoshe had bumped into and it was...

"Harry Potter?" Hermioneyelped.

"Uh yeah.." said Harry confused atHermione's strange behaviour."Look Hermione..we need to talk..Did you hurt yoursef?" said Harry as he got up and offered a hand to her. She took it and he helpedher up. Hermione didn't answer to his question.

"Like I said, we need to talk..." said Harry again.

"Talk? No we don't we don't need to talk at all.." blurt out Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, you really have been acting very strange. And I know this is kinda late but...I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you. And knwing that Seamus Finigan had just been murdered I want to let you know that you are important to us, ya know, the gang. The people you used to be hangin out with. And then, you changed. Look I'm so sorry about the Lavender thing, we're over now. And I really just want to be friends now. Like the old days...remember? We had so much fun..."

Hermione couldn't take it. It was just like he was beating a stick in her face, this was so painful. She would lose almost everything if this boy lived. Hermione started crying again, right infront of Harry.

harry was a bit supprised. "Hermione? you okay? It's alright...I wanted you to react, but not like this!" said Harry, a bit releaved. . Hermione grabbed onto Harry and hugged him. She pulled out her wand and said between gasps"Harry, I'm...sorry..."

* * *

Once again! I'm sorry that the chapter's really short..haha..I hope you're liking the story...I'm so happy I'm on holidays. Thanks guys for reveiwing, I like you messages..or reviews...whatever ya wanna call em...hmm..I hope you guys keep reading! Oh and I read over some of the other chapters, and I apologise for all the mistakes I've made, like in the previous chapter I forgot to use one of these ----> " ------ to open what Hermione was saying, so..uh...sorry...

Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you enjoy the story...


	10. Make a choice

Muahahahahaha! Just so you guyz now...I love doing cliff hangers...and stuff..like that..so yeah...sorry bout that...hmm..well thanks for reading my fanfic all the way till here guys! So yeah, sorry for the long wait for chapter 10...I finally did it! And I'll most likely make you wait ages for chapter 11...hehe...So yeah...Keep reading!

Luv Chuito...

**LET'S RECAP!**

Hermione and Harry are hugging and Herms has a wand pointed at Harry. She can either kill him or not.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand while it was hiden inside her robes. She was thinking about the spell in her mind when she heard someone call out "Oi Harry!". Hermione looked around immediately and stashed her wand away. Harry released Hermione from the hug.

"Damn" she said under her breath. "Oh Ron...How ya doing mate?" asked Harry not knowing that he could have just died. Ron walked up to Harry and said with a quirked eyebrow"You're...with Hermione..and you just hugged her".

"Yeah and?" replied Harry. Hermione wiped her eyes. "She apologised.." continued Harry.

Hermione had no idea what to do, she was almost busted. What was she to do. Maybe she could confide in them, but what about their reactions..She killed seamus..No one could help her now. What if she was to run away. That might be the best idea. But, that would be cowardess. She had a good life, what went wrong. She had a very bright future. Stupid Draco Malfoy. He was the one who did this all.

Ron's tune completely changed and he turned to Hermione and said "C'mere!...Welcome back...glad you decided to apolodise...it was a good thing to do..".

Hermione made afake smile and walked off. she went to her dormitory. She changed her clothes and layed on her bed. Hermione sighed and wondered how it all went wrong. She was in such a big ass tangle. She's killed a person. Seamus Finigan. What di he ever do to her. Nothing. She hardly even knew him. Hermione felt so sick about it. She ran into the bathroom and keeled over the toilet and felt the sickness comming out of her mouth(She havin a good ol puke). She wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet and fell beside it. She rested her head on her knees and she started sobbing.

After about twenty minutes she stopped crying ans wiped her eyes and of course a munipulitive bleach blonde walked through his bathroom door on the other side of the bathroom. "Done having your little cry?" scoffed Draco. He had already changed and was wearing a black shirt and black pants. "Nice to see you're back to your old self Malfoy.." said Hermione coldly as she stood up. "Oh, still the little fiesty, naive bushy haired Granger I see.." he replied just as coldly.

"Why...me? You could've had every other girl in Slytherin! What's your problem..Why d'you have to ruin my life!" yelled Hermione unexpectedly. However Draco was unfazed.

"Well, unlike all the other girls, you're the brightest, but very vulnerable in a way, ay Mudblood?"

"You jerk!" screamed Hermione. "I'm gonna kill you...You BASTARD!" she continued as she lunged towards Draco.

"Aw...poor poor Granger still can't learn that I'm stronger...Faster...and smarter than her.." snarled Draco as he caught Hermione."How many times have you tried this and failed?" laughed Draco.

"Screw you!" yelled Hermione. Draco had Hermione in a hold, her back towards the tall blonde, he held her arms so she could try and harm him. She was struggling quite a bit. She eventually gave up. "I'd like that.." replied Draco, after what seemed like forever. Hermione tried to look up at him. She stared at him with hatred. She couldn't describe how much she hated him and how much she wanted him dead. Everything would be better without Draco. Hell, anything would be better than being near him. She despised him so very much. But there was part of her that didn't mind him at all.

Draco turned Hermione around and smirked at her. Then she felt something different. She wanted something, other than to see Draco dead. It's like he had secret powers or something. Hermione became annoyed with herself. She knew what the feeling was. Lust.

Hermione looked away from his smirk. When she did that, Draco knew she fancied him in a way, if only a tiny bit. "Oh face it Hermione, you've lost, oh so badly!"

Hermione knew it was true, it wouldn't hurt if she were just to...NO! She could never sleep with that munipulitive bastard. He's ruined her life. Well..she can't very well kill Harry, she couldn't. But then Draco would tell everybody of what happened. The deal. What if...Hermione could make it so that...Draco wouldn't tell anybody about what happened..That she would just be his slave, but...Who knows what she'd have to do for him..What are his needs. She'd have to be around him forever, for the rest of her life, until she died..

Hermione looked back at Draco. "Malfoy...Would you have to tell everybody about our little deal.." said Hermione getting closer to Draco.

_She's getting desperate,_ thought Draco.

Hermione brushed the hair from Draco's perfect face. "Ya know?...I could just be your little slave...wy should everybody have to know?" she asked sweetly. Draco laughed and grabbed Hermione travelling hand. "Granger...Who do you think I am..I make the rules, not follow them..."

Hermione felt a little bit of disappointment. _C'mon Hermione, step it up a little, you have to do this, make him bend the rules a little, so that your life isn't completely destroyed...You won't have to go Azkaban..Wait a minute...I can't be Draco's slave if I go to Azkaban!_, thought Hermione.

"Oh...Draco...you're sooo right...I'm sorry.." said Hermione backing away, releasing her hand from Draco's grip. "But you know..Would you like me to be your slave...or...go to Azkaban...You can't have both ou know...So! you can either tell everybody about our deal and lose me...or you could have me forever as your slave..Which willl it be?" said Hermione, thinking that she's figured everything out and that he'd have her as his slave.

Draco thought for a while and said "I'll tell everyone and you'll go to Azkaban..".

"What!..But I thought.." said Hermione in confusion.

"Aww...did you think that I really wanted you...I could have any other girl I want...You're not that special you know.."

Hermione slapped Draco. He laughed then turned serious and said "If you want to stay out of Azkaban, it would do well not to slap the person who holds your tiny little life in the palm of his hands..."

Hermione had to show him that she could make it worth his while if she were his slave. She had to. As much as she hated to admit it, Draco was better than being in Azkaban.

Hermione walked up to Draco, getting millmetres from his face and whispered. "But, surely you would like to see me...be..with me..do..things to me..." The last four words make chills go up Draco's spine. He felt, if only a little bit...excited. Hermione took Draco's hand and lead him into his own room. She puched him onto the bed where he sat on the edge. Hermione climbed onto the the bed and made her way behind Draco. She put her head over his shoulder and put her arms around his sides and undid he shirt slowly. Draco could feel her hot breath on his neck.

Hermione finally got all the buttons undone and she pulled the shirt off of Draco's broad shoulders. Hermione then put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub them, ever so softly. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoing it. Draco then felt some warm lips on his neck, Hermione started his kiss his neck. Draco unconsciously tilted his head back a little. Hermione reconised this as a reaction to enjoyment. She laughed in her head. The funny thing was, she'd never done anything like this before, maybe with Viktor krum, but...Nothing resulted out of that. She was stil quite unsexperienced, she was acting on intuition and instinct, and it looked as though it was working.

Hermione stopped kissing Draco's neck and moved towards his ear, she'd heard that guys liked their ears being suck on and stuff. So, she did just that, and Draco made a muffled a moan, he tried to stop himself from doing it but accidently let asmall gaspescape his lips. Hermione smiled. She stopped rubbing his shoulders and sucking on his ear and got off the bed. She was now standing directly infront of Draco. Hermione herself was wearing a black zip-up jumper over a black singlet top with a pink padded bra, and a miss sixty pleated skirt with a Grey and Blackpinstripe checks on it, it stopped about four inches above her knees.

Hermione moved forward and pushed Draco onto his back, she grabbed his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Hey, I'm the guy, I take charge in the bed-", but Hermione silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Just...enjoy it while it lasts...alright". He tried to protest more but she shushed him. Draco felt so annoyed.

_Who the fuck does she thing she is, I play with THEM! They don't play with me_..thought Draco.

Hermione climbed onto Draco and straddled his waist. She slowly unzipped her jumper and slid it off, she threw it on the floor and grabbed the bottom of her singlet top and inched it upwards. She stopped and looked at Draco, quirking an eyebrow. Draco took the hint and grabbed her hands, Hermione flinched a bit. He sat up and pulled the shirt off of Hermione. As soon as the singlet was also flinged to the ground Hermione pushed Draco back down and started to kiss around his jawline and around his neck.

Draco put his hands on Hermione waist. Hermione kinda wished he do more than just touch her waist..But this is her show, not his. Hermione then kissed his collar bone then his chest. Hermione sat up and studied Draco's torso and abdominal muscles. He looked...amazing. Hermione looked over his chest and then his somewhat perfectly chiselled six-pack. The most that any of the otherguys that she had seen whereones who had taped a six-pack of beer to their stomachs, it was quite pathetic actually.

She put her hand on his abs and moved them over his bumps. She lowered again and started to kiss just aboce his belly button, and she went lower and lower, she was just above his belt. She could feel Draco. Hermione then climbed off Draco and grabbed her fallen clothes from the floor. Draco was now in a state of confusion and fury. Confusion because Hermione started something and didn't finish, and randomly stopped. Then fury because he had been played like a harp.

"What do you think you're doing!" said Draco angrily. "Hmm?" said Hermione turning around. "Oh..Well...I'm not doing anything...with you..I would only do something with someone, only if I was to end up with that person for the rest of my life...ya know?...But since I'm not going to be with anyone..and am going to Azkaban...It's not possible for me to engage in something like this...So...Mal..foy..You've got something to think about now don't you...Good night to you.." said Hermione turning back around and going through the bathroom to go to her room. She locked her dorm door behind her so no Head Boy would get through to her room. _I'd better of left an impression on him_...Thought Hermione. This was very important.

Draco paced around his room with his shirt on the floor, he was very annoyed. "That little...left me with my fucking..." said Draco looking down at his..-cough cough-..."Just left me like this..How dare she play me..I should've been running circles around her..". Draco sat on his bed and thought about what Hermione did to him. He layed down, it was about 7:45pm(How it got this late I have no idea...just bear with me aye?). Draco decided to go to sleep.

Hermione walked through the door with nothing but black lacy lingerie. She stared at Draco for a while. Then she walked over to him and mounted him. She lowered herself so that their lips were barely touching. Her hair was silky smooth and it fell over her shoulders and it tickled Draco's chest. Draco made the move and kissed Hermione. She broke the kiss and started to suck on his lower lip. She was driving him crazy. Draco sat up making Hermione's lips touch his once more and got on top of her. Hermione then said...

* * *

Helloooooooooo...I hope you liked that chapter...That's the most I've ever written in a day!...and it took me a day...wait...meh...I'm just confusing myself..Oh well...Cya next chapter.. 


	11. A taste

Hey guys! This is chapter 11! Thanks for your reveiws! Oh and I'm really sorry about my dodgy spelling...I'm not the best at grammar and spelling...and all that jazz...so yeah...Thanks for being tolerant! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

"Draco...Draco...DRACO!" shouted Hermione. Draco sat up quickly and looked around..Hermione was no where to be seen. He felt a dampness around his pants. He looked down and there was a wet patch on his pants around his crotch area and he felt a warm sensation. Draco realised what had just happened and he cursed himself. "I'm too old for this kinda shit..." said Draco, he got up and walked towards the door andopened it only an inch wide. 

"What do you want Hermione.." said Draco as hewiped his eyes. "D..Draco...Have you...decided what you want?" asked Hermione looking down. "God...wait a minute.." said Draco closing the door. Draco changed his clothes and opened the door to a barely clothed Hermione; she was wearing a silky night dress that stopped just above her knees.

Draco looked her up and down, then remembered his dream and said "What the hell do you want Granger?".

"I..wanted to know whether...you...decided what...you were going to do...you know...about my...situation?" said Hermione.

Draco thought about this for a while. _I have the upper hand it seems_, thought Draco. "Soo..come back for more did you?" said Draco leaning on the door way. Hermione looked at him in anger. "You idiot!" she said as she turned around and started for her door. "No...stop" said draco laughing. Hermione stopped and turned around, put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg. Draco could help but think how hot she looked. She sorta had the same silky hair that she had in his...dream.

"Come ere...Hermione.." said Draco. She walked over to him and stared at him. "yeah?"

Draco leaned in and said "...Do you have any idea...what time it is!".

Hermione grunted in annoyence and stomped off into her room and slammed her door. It was actually about 8:15am. Draco couldn't of been bothered to go back to sleep so he got dressed into another pair of black pants and another black shirt, only this one had his family crest on it. He looked himself over infront of the mirror and decided he looked presentable and he walked out of his room and out of the dormitory.

The halls were deserted, it seemed like everyone was still sleeping or 'recovering' from yesterdays news. Draco walked out to the courtyard with his hands in his pockets and he sat down on one of the stone garden couches. He thought to himself, what shouldhe do..Should he let Granger rot in Azkaban, or let her rest his bed each and every night. It sure seemed that the second option was more popular with inDraco's. Seeing that he had a rather exciting dream last night, and how Granger tried to persuade him yesterday. She sure did look quite attractive, and she was quite good at what she was doing yesterday. Draco really wanted to see all of her, explore many new things with her. _Granger_. Thought Draco.

Then Draco's thoughts were interupted when a skanky dressed female walked over to him. "You haven't spoken to me in ages, you sit alone and you talk to Hermione Granger! What is wrong with you!" said Pansy. Draco sighed and stood up. "Look Pansy" started Draco harshly. "First off..We were never an item, secondly, you are irritating to sit with and thirdly, she isn't a slut" he continued, emphasaising the last word. Then Draco turned and walked off into the direction of the school.

Draco started walking through the corridors once more and kept thinking about what his choice would be. Maybe he could have some sort of trial of Hermione or something. He could say that he would choose for her to be his slave then have sex with her, then decide whether it was good enough to have for the rest of his life, or whenever he would be tired of her. She was but a mere tool. She would be his slave, she could clean, cook and do what any slave would do. Besides she wouldn't be his wife or anything, he'd have another woman for that...Maybe..Pansy? _Oh god no_, thought Draco. _This isn't a hard decision, just say you'll have her as your slave_..Thought Draco, already walking towards his dorm.

Draco walked into the common room and knocked on Hermione's door. Draco heard footsteps and the door slowly creaked open. "What do you want.." said Hermione coldly. Draco wasn't really supprised to see that Hermione seemed irritated. And..she was wearing a towel. She was probably just about to have a shower. Hermione saw Draco looking her up and down and closed the door a little and said "The hell do you want?"

"Urm..I have made my decision.." started Draco.

"Oh..?" said Hermione, opening the door a little. Draco looked her over again, he was taller than her, and he stared down her towel...There was only one thing on Draco's mind. And the towel was not in on there. Hermione switched weight from one leg to the other. Draco saw a little jiggle, and he could stand it any more. "Yeah.." replied Draco after about two minutes. He pushed his way through the door, supprising Hermione. Draco shut the door behind him and took off his long coat.

"But..What was your desicion? " said Hermione.

"You..You're going to be my slave..." said Draco walking towards Hermione again. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. But now, it seemed like Draco was comming on to her, which meant she had to do everything that he would demand. This...would be Hermione's first time. She was still but a Virgin. She cringed at the idea of Draco being her first. He didn't seem the type that would be gentle, loving and caring. To Hermione this..was gonna hurt. Hermione took a step back, she hit the edge of the bed. She was between the bed and Draco, and right now, she did not want to be there.

Draco looked like a hungry lion about to pounce on his small prey. Draco was now inches away from Hermione's body. Hermione sat down on her bed still wearing the towel. Draco took off his shirt . Hermione scooched back on the bed and Draco crawled onto the bed and pushed Hermione onto her back. He layed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Hermione gasped out of supprise.

Draco started to move his hand over Hermione's left leg. Hermione unconciously lifted her leg, so that Draco was quite comfortable. Draco started to kiss higher, until he reached Hermione's lips. He licked her lips, waiting for entrance, and Hermione opened her mouth, letting Draco explore her mouth, like he'd done once before.

Draco dragged his hand higher until it reached the bottom of the towel, he stopped there, and thought about what awaited him. He shivered with anticipation. Draco's hand then slid underneath Hermione's towel, she was still wearing her underwear. Draco slid his hand back out of the towel and broke the kiss. Hermione was breathing quite heavily.

Draco sat up and slid his hand under Hermione's towel again. He didn't take his eyes from Hermione's. He could tell, she'd never done something like this before, and for some reason, Draco wanted her first time to be amazing. Draco never really cared about his sex partner and their pleasure, he pretty much only cared for himself. So..what was going on, why the hell did he give a ahit alluva sudden? Draco just shook off the question and reached for the top of Hermiones underwear, she found it and slid them off Hermione's leg and threw them on the floor.

Hermione felt so self-conscious of her body. She really didn't want to show herself to Draco, and he knew that. Draco stuck his tounge back down Hermione's throat and he kissed her as he layed upon her.

* * *

I shall end this chapter here..muahahaha...And just so you guys know..I can't write lemon scenes! How pathetic right! So I'm sorry...Cya's next chapter! Chapter 12...muahahahah! And again...sorry for the bad grammar and spelling! 


	12. Awakening

Hey my loyal followers! (Sorry if I insult you some how by saying that) This is chapter 12! Nice to see you guys back! OH MY GOSH! GUESS WHAT!...My story has finally been added to a C2 Archive..I know that other people probably have like...10's and stuff but hey..I feel soooo special right now! Thanks for your reviews..I absolutely love them...hint hint...hmm? Well yes..thanks for your reviews..If you also have any questions or anything please don't hesitate to ask..

Oh an if I make any mistakes about the books...like...**Mayura Senji **said "in the first chapter, you stated something about a potion and underwater? I wasn't a potion, a plant called Gillyweed, it sprouted gills on harry and gave him webbed feet and hands" stuff like that is fine...I mean, if I make mistakes..I'm sorry..But I'm too lazy to correct them..I am in year 11 now(tis my excuse). To tell the truth I forgot what it was called...so yeah..Thanks guys for reading thus far!

* * *

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her side. At first she had no idea where she was, but then realised she was in her bedroom. She looked around the room. The sun was shinning through a n open balcony door and there was a warm breeze, she never opened it last night. Unless...somebody opened it. Then it all came back to Hermione. She had sex with Draco Malfoy. One of her sworn enemies! This was quite...awkward for Hermione. She looked forward..and there was the devil himself. He was also facing her, he was still asleep. He looked so...peaceful for once. Almost innocent.. 

_Ugh!_ Hermione hated herself for thinking such a thing..Draco Malfoy was not innocent! Far from it actually..Hermione stared at Draco's expressionless face, then she thought about the previous night. She really did expect sex with Draco to be unbearable, but the more Hermione thought about it, she realised that she actually enjoyed it. It wasn't painful or horrible at all, Draco was perfect in every single way. He did everything correctly. If Hermione had the choice, and that nothing bad would come from it, she'd want to be with Draco. Not as a slave, but as a equal girl...As a girl friend. But that would take a miracle.

"So I now know why you are called the Slytherin Sex God.." murmured Hermione. She could feel Draco's soft warm breath on her face. She really just wanted to kiss him. Then she realised that she was naked. _Well der Hermione, you did just have sex last night, why would you put clothes on just so you can go to sleep, _thought Hermione. Then she also realised that the towel she was nurturing, was gone. Draco saw her naked, and she was still there. I_ mustn't look so bad after all_, thought Hermione.

Then Draco started to move around slightly and Hermione decided that she should leave, if Draco woke up with Hermione staring at him, who knows what he'd do. But then another thought hit Hermione. Didn't he say that he had chosen for her to be hid slave, and for some reason Hermione was happy that the idea of leaving Draco left her completely. The got closer to Draco and put his arms over her so that he was holding her, and he squeezed slightly. Hermione felt something, warmth, comfort, safety...no...a boner.

Hermione squealed and sat up abruptly, she clutched the blanket to cover herself. She stared down at the stirring erected boy as he sat up slowly. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the blanket covered him to his belly button. He peered at Hermione and snicked "You enjoyed yourself last night didn't you.." .

"Of course not..you..you were horrible...atrocious...bad!" replied Hermione.

"Yeah, right...And was I just imagining you screaming for me to go faster...screaming out my name in sheer plea-"

"You were!..And the only reason I did it was because I am your slave now!" said Hermione quickly, as she turned red. She remembered no such thing..Oh wait..Yes she did remember, it was just before she...um...climaxed, if you will. And judging by Draco's attitude, he had no idea of the...his..'happy little friend'.

"What does it matter anyway.." said Hermione, unable to stare at Draco's friend.

"I suppose you're right, it doesn't matter" replied Draco. Then he thought about what Hermione had said. Since he didn't mind her company all that much, does that mean that..Hermione would be his slave now? It wouldn't be so bad, to have her around. Then Draco kicked himself mentally, _don't get mushy, you fucking pussy..._

Then Draco realised that Hermione was staring at something below him and he looked, and he saw his erection. _What the fuck! I..I..I didn't even notice...what does this mean! No..It doesn't mean that I like her...like that...it..she was probably touching me without noticing it..We are naked...and we were sleeping together in the same bed...naked...But I do that all the time with Pansy and other girls..But I've never had an unexpected one...Shit.._Thought Draco. He possibly couldn't...like..Hermione..like that..could he?

Either way Draco didn't like the possibility. Then without notice Hermione got up with the blanket into the bathroom, then she shut the door. Draco sat there on Hermione's bed...Draco peered around the room. It was quite neat and tidy, rather nice actually. Draco could sort of see himself get use to this. In a way, that..only a master would...right? Draco sighed, was this going to be his new life? Having Hermione Granger his slave? To tell the truth, Draco didn't mind that possibility.

* * *

Hermione shut the bathroom door and locked it. She still had her blanket wrapped around her body. She leaned on the bathroom sink and turned on the tap and she splashed some cold water onto her face. "Oh Hermione, what have you just done..." she said to herself. But was this the beginning on her new life, the one that had been created from lies, deceit and murder? Did Hermione liked who she had become? She had been fooled so easily. Why? Why did she fold into Draco without much of a fight? It was..because she might have been a pure-blood. Yes, that's right. Though Hermione. But, she knew, down in the bottom of her heart and soul that, that was not the case. She was so easily wielded by Draco because... 

There was a knock on the door, Hermione rushed over to the shower and turned it on, she only turned the hot water on.

"Unlock the door would you?.." said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Um...I'm er..Having a shower! Can't you hear!" replied Hermione pathetically.

Hermione heard somebody (obviously Draco) fidling with the door handle, then the door lock undid, and the door swung open.


	13. Lingerie

Welcome to Chapter 13! Thanks for your reviews I sooo love them..(once more..hint hint!)...meh..So anyways...thanks for comming to read this chapter, it means a lot to moi!...Wow and to think...this is my first HP fic...Don't I feel special..Lol..I'm a very special girl!..So yeah...I hope you likey! Oh and I absolutely love Dragonlover31's review, I've never heard 'Dramonie' before, that's an awesome name mix...haha..Once again thanks for your reviews!

* * *

"Please, you can't lie and expect for me to believe you..." said Draco standing in the door way. The bathroom had gotten quite steamy and Hermione thanked her gods that she didn't have to look at Draco's stark naked body, yet somehow she really wouldn't mind. Draco shut the door and wandered over to Hermione. 

The room was so hot by the time Draco reached Hermione. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body. She didn't know what to think. Draco was advancing on her, but she thought that she'd already done this with him, and he was secretly blackmailing her. What were Draco's intentions? What would he gain from having sexual relations with Hermione? But, what choice did she have? None...She really had no say in what was happening.

Draco was also pondering about his own intentions. He had told himself earlier that this would just prove that this was nothing, and that Hermione was a mere 'slave' to Draco. One day he would just discard her like a dirty old rag. That's what he hoped anyway.

Draco finally reached Hermione, she knew because she felt his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

As Hermione sat in the library studying, she couldn't help but hate herself a little bit. _You idiot! I can't believe you slept with him...again! In a bathroom! You've done it twice now! Arrrgh_...She thought to herself, mentally kicking herself. 

Hermione had decided that it would be a good idea to try and get back to the top of her class. Sure, she had to be Draco's 'slave' if that's what you could even call it but, however that doesn't mean that she didn't have to have a bad job now does it? Then she couldn't help but feel guilty. She killed a person. Killed, murdered...It's all the same. She really could do nothing. But, compared to living a life of shame and guilt in Azkaban, she had to live a life of shame and guilt...with Draco. What was she to do, she had been so deceived. Hermione banged her fist upon the table and stood up, causing a few heads to turn.

"Oh, um...sorry" she said as she grabbed her books and walked briskly to her dorm. Tomorrow school was going to continue, it was nearly Christmas, what was going to happen, would she go home into the muggle world, or was Draco her 'Master' (which he said that she must call him that after they had...um...finished in the bathroom) make her go to his world. Ahh! That would be horrible, his father would NOT approve of that. But then she thought, didn't he die or something? Who knows, Hermione never really did know about the movements of Death Eaters, even if she had pursued to be one for about a term or something like that, who really knows.

There was only about 3 weeks until school ended for the Christmas Holidays, then they would come back. All the exams were next week, and since Hermione didn't do much work at the start of the year she felt as if she was starting to fall behind. Arrggh! It was all so stressful. She had been studying all morning...after the bathroom act that is. Well anyways, that doesn't really matter right now.

It was after they...cough cough...climaxed if you will, that a notice was sent into every room stating school was back on tomorrow and that all the exams would be next week and the week after that, and then school would be on Holidays. So naturally everyone started to feel a little panicky. The library was jam-packed full of people.

Hermione finally reached her dorm and walked inside after mumbling the password to the painting in front of the door. She walked into her room and slumped on her bed. She had been studying for about 5 hours in the library, she was tired as hell. She looked at her clock and realised that she had been studying for more that 5 hours, it was dark outside, but she thought that was because it was becoming winter. But the time was actually 7:56pm. Hermione's jaw dropped, she had started to study at about 11am! No wonder she was tired. So she decided that now was a good time to go to sleep.

Hermione went and had a shower, and got dressed in her room. She found some lingerie in her bag that she did not own. Then she realised. It was a present from 'Master'. _Who calls others Master. I mean, really?_ Though Hermione. She glanced at small, silky material. Pfft, it appeared as if it could only fit a child, but nevertheless it looked quite nice. It was green, silky and smooth, with spaghetti straps. Hermione found a note pinned to it, it read; Put this on, or you'll be sorry...

"Hmm, one guess for who wrote this piece of trash", said Hermione. But she put it on anyway. the fabric seemed to cling to her body, but it made her look good. Hermione opened a closet door and studied herself in the mirror. _Hmm...I suppose I do look rather nice_. She thought to herself. Hermione then climbed into bed and went to sleep. It had been only about 15 minutes when she heard someone barging through her door, and awoke her. Hermione cursed herself for not locking the door, but what use would that be, Draco had a wand.

Hermione peered up and wasn't surprised to see a dark figure hovering over her. "You sleep with me at night from now on...Hurry up..", he turned his heel and walked to his bedroom. _Ugh, Draco...I'm too_ tired, Hermione thought. But what use would that be.

* * *

Earlier that day... 

"Draco...Draco...DRACO!" yelled Pansy. Draco looked at her with boredom on his face. "What Pansy.." he said bitterly. "Oh Drakie-poo...what's wrong? Is it that stupid Hermione...?".

For some reason, Draco had no idea why, he felt really angry about that snide comment. He couldn't help but reply to that comment "Shut up Pansy, the only stupid person is you.." and he stood up and walked away. The two were sitting outside on a stone couch. Draco arranged a meeting with Pansy, with hopes that he would want to screw her. But, he didn't, for all he could think about was last night, and this morning. They had been the best sex that he'd gotten for quite a long time. And he was very experienced. Maybe it was just because it was a new person. Maybe he felt more power after taking another girls virginity. Who knows. But he certainly didn't want to think that it was his 'heart'.

Yuck, who made up such a thing. Heart, what the hell was that supposed to mean. To give ones heart away. To steal a persons heart. Is that what was really going on? Could Draco mouth the most foulest word...or..Verb in the dictionary..Love? No, not a man with such a cold heart, he would tell himself this many times. But he still got the same reaction. Confusion. What was he to do? The Christmas holidays were coming up soon, would he force Hermione to live with him? What was he to do. Then he thought, this would be one time fling with Hermione sort of thing. So he would milk it for all it was worth. After their final year at Hogwarts, they would separate for ever, until their paths would meet again. _Oh god, I sound like a pussy_..Thought Draco. But Draco decided that he would take Hermione to his house over the Christmas Holidays, then school would resume, then school would end, and he would never...ever see the likes of Hermione Granger again.

Draco then got up and decided to fill in some time and walked to Hogsmeade. Nothing much to do really. Just look at stupid stuff behind windows. Draco was wandering around when he remembered something that was lying in his dorm this very moment inside his bags. A little present he would give to one of his fuck buddies to make them wear it and sleep with him. A sexy green lingerie night dress. Maybe, if he were to give it to Hermione, she would want to have sex a whole lot more. But somehow Draco doubted that very much and then decided that he would give it to her to make her 'feel special'.Because, if she felt special in it, she would wear it, and if she wore it, it would make Draco a whole lot more happier.

When Draco got to his room he pulled out the Green dress and decided to put a note on it, just in case Hermione wouldn't wear it. "Put this on, or you'll be sorry. Yes, that has a ring to it", said Draco scribbling it on a piece of paper and pinning it to the dress, he hen sauntered to Hermione's room and laid it in her clothes bag.

A few hours passed and it was now 8:34. He figured that Hermione would have already been in bed and he walked into her room and said "You sleep with me at night from now on...Hurry up..", he then turned and walked straight to his room. He got into the covers and waited for Hermione to follow. As expected the door opened and shut, footsteps followed and she slipped underneath the covers and went to sleep. Draco could hear the pace of her soft breath get slower, she would be asleep now. Then he couldn't believe it, he had been listening to her breathe...Breathe! Who does that! Maybe love-sick puppies. But Draco wasn't a Love-sick puppy! Not a chance in hell! That's right, not until hell had frozen over. Then Draco tried to go to sleep, after several minutes he succeeded.


	14. Whats mine

Hey hey all...I now bring thee Chapter 14! Thank you all for your lovely and generous reviews, please enjoy chapter 14...or else...just kidding..Oh and I noticed that in chapter 6, I wrote 'He' for professor McGonagall. Whoops on my account. I would fix it but hey, I'm a lazy sod, might be weeks...Or even never so, I saw it and don't stress, Professor McGonagall isn't a shim.

P.S>>I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was 'Studying' for exams because I had Block (Where I have exams for a whole week) So..yeah...That's my excuse..

* * *

Draco's P.O.V (point of view) 

A warm soft hand on my chest. That's all that I could feel before I opened my eyes and turned my head left and I saw her. Something so beautiful, it scared me. It really did scare me. I didn't know i could care for someone like this, and considering the who she is, I didn't even know it was possible. I thought about this for a brief moment right before I went to sleep. My mind was cleaned, and it became clear. I really like this girl. But I don't like this feeling. I, of all people cannot possess such a feeling. I cannot possess it, it's just wrong. I shouldn't and I don't want to. So what should I do?

* * *

Hermione awoke, someone had bumped her. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. Draco's back. That's all that she could see. And for some odd reason, all she wanted to do was to reach out and touch him. Maybe that was just lust. But Hermione didn't feel that, that was acceptable. Not by her anyway. She searched the room for a clock, she at last found one, and it was 6:35am on a school day. She decided that she should get up, for she had lessons today and exams next week. 

Hermione got up out of bed and wandered over to the bathroom and had a shower. Afterwards, she went back into her room and got dressed into her robes and got her books ready for class. She went back into Draco's room and he was still sleeping. She wandered over to him and said "Draco...I'm...going now.." she knew she wasn't going to get a response, but she felt that she should say this anyway. She then bent over and kissed his forehead and walked out of his room. She then went to the library.

Draco opened his eyes as soon as she left the room. He raised his hand to feel the place where she had kissed him and touched it. Just thinking about it sent chills up his spine. Was he still going to invite her to his house over Christmas, wait, not invite, order. Yeah, he was still going to order her to his home, he couldn't very well live without sex for a few weeks now could he. But until then he decided to stay as far away from her as possible, he didn't want any of his 'feelings' to grow. Who would want to be in love with a Mudblood right?

After school had ended, and seeing that it was the last day of school before exams next week, Hermione went around to all the Professors asking for some extra homework and lists of everything they had studied so she could study up on everything a little more. She didn't want to fail, that would be the worst thing ever, well..maybe not the worst.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library working on some Ancient Runes study; writing an essay for no particular reason, when Harry walked up. 

"Hermione? You're..in the Library.." he said.

Hermione sighed. _Thank you captain obvious_...She thought.

"I mean, you're back to your old self..Sort of.." he continued.

"Old self..The old..I don't think I ever will be" said Hermione. However, it was inaudible.

Harry just stood there, in the awkward silence between him and Hermione. So Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Um...Harry, what do you want from me.."

Harry seemed taken aback from the question, but somehow he looked as if he was expecting that particular question. He shifted his weight onto a different foot and thought really hard for a moment before answering. "I...Don't really..uh..I don't really..think that..Draco..and you and everything..unhealthy..Confused..." he blurted out.

Hermione didn't really understand what he was trying to say. To see Harry like this was really quite sad. He had defeated Voldemort...sure as a baby, and it was hardly a defeat but it's not like Voldemort is doing much right now anyway...He's been out of the papers for a while now. Oh well, what's a person to do. Maybe something happened between Harry and some other girl, I don't know if he's still wit Luna, or somebody else, I don't know, he changes girls like he changes clothes. So Hermione wasn't really sure as to what the hell was wrong with him.

"What about Draco? Do you mean to say that you don't think that his and my relationship is very healthy, and that you're quite confused about everything and that I'm in Slytherin, so on and so forth".

Harry nodded. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up..And, I'm sorry about how I've been acting around you lately, it's just that..You were so, different and I had no idea why. You seemed to change. You...I...I don't know...It's all just so surreal, you know?"

"yeah..I do" Hermione replied.

"Oh God, why don't you two just marry each other, this is truly just...Disgusting. Potter and Granger, back together again...How love conquered all...How pathetic..."

"Draco, what the hell do you want? And plus, Hermione and I were only talking.." said Harry as he narrowed his eyes at Draco as he snaked himself to stand behind Hermione.

"Trying to steal my girl are you Potter, well guess what she hates you, she always did. She thinks you're pathetic and a lowlife. Not far from the truth is she?" said Draco in the most rudest tone he could use. Hermione was shaking her head as if to say "That's not true..".

But Harry let Draco get the best of him and said "Shut up! You don't know what she wants! You'll never know!".

_Harry? What the hell!_..Thought Hermione

Draco merely smirked then said "That's not what she said in the bed the other night...". That was his trump card. He just pulled out his big guns. Hey you sickos who snicked, that wasn't meant to be suss..

Harry's face went emotionless. He never thought that Hermione would lose herself to such an Arsehole. Especially an Arsehole named Draco Malfoy. He had no idea what to say..He thought he knew Hermione, but, he then thought, that obviously he had no idea who Hermione Granger is.

"Harry.." started Hermione.

"No...don't worry, See you later..I think.." finished Harry as he turned and walked away.

_What the hell is wrong with him, I've never seen him so, arrgh, and Draco is such a..an ass!_ Thought Hermione.


	15. End of Term

Ahh...Hello once more my precious readers, I bring to you, chapter 15! I think..I tend to lose count..I am happy to see(you know what I mean) that you've come back to read my latest chapter, from my story that's full of plot-holes, bad grammar and many spelling mistakes..I am happy that you haven't abandoned me..yet...

* * *

"Uh, thank goodness that's over.." said Hermione, talking to nobody in particular. She had just finished the last of her exams, the term was pretty much over. The Christmas Holidays officially started in three days. The students had to stay a few extra days not because they had classes, because they didn't, but because there was a special end of term ball. Perhaps Professor McGonagall was giving the students of Hogwarts a Ball to keep them happy and calm, who knows, it was all rather sudden and...random, if you must.

Hermione reached the portrait that led her to the head boy and girl common room. She muttered the password and instantly the portrait nodded and swung outwards, creating a rather large hole in the wall, which was, of course a doorway, in which Hermione walked through. She was exhausted, in the past 2 days she had 12 exams or so, also including pieces of assessment due. She'd hardly done any studying prior, making it harder. That was because she had been so rapped up in the web of lies that Draco had entangled her in. But it's true that she didn't get sucked just because of him...It was her fault as well. She hoped she did well, if not she'd be screwed, and not just by Draco, shivers encased Hermione's body as she thought of it, not because she was disgusted though.

Hermione wandered into her room and closed the door behind her, she then put away her books and changed into more comfortable clothes; large T-shirt and Victors boxers. Her clothes remained unpacked for she had sent her father a letter stating she was going to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays. She didn't really feel like facing her father after what series of events had unraveled, once again due to a mister Malfoy. Hermione jumped onto her bed and relaxed a little, she felt so stressed, even after her exams, she'd been feeling on edge ever since those Minister for Magic officials came to inspect Hogwarts. They were searching for Seamus's killer. She was starting to regret her decision to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays. Hermione then decided to forget about that for a while and she fell into a haziness, that soon turned to darkness.

Hermione jumped when she heard a knocking on her door. She had fallen asleep. Hermione wiped a little slobber from the side of her mouth and laid back down, trying to ignore the knocking. Ignoring the blond boy outside the door. He was quite persistent and kept knocking, it became too annoying to withstand so Hermione jumped up hastily and swung open the door as Draco fell through, landing on the ground with a rather loud thud.

"What do you want asshole?" said Hermione stiffly.

Draco got up and dusted off his clothes and said "Is that anyway to greet your master..". Hermione didn't tolerate this and started to close the door, but Draco stopped it and push it fully open again. "Now, now..Alright, I didn't mean to sound possessive.."

"Oh really?" replied Hermione.

"What..pissed off at me because I gave your 'ex' a talking to...It's not my fault he's pathetic and can't please you.."

Hermione's jaw would have dropped if she had been surprised, but she wasn't, she thought she'd have to endure Draco's taunts on how he could please her and Harry couldn't. "Oh please Draco...The only reason I have slept with you is because...I sort of...have to..because of this.." she said as she raised her arm to reveal the mark upon. the mark that made theirdeal binding...well...what made Draco's plan succeed.

"What mark..." said Draco as he smirked.

"What? What are you talking abou-" Hermione looked down and realised that there was no mark upon her skin. She pulled up all her sleeves and looked for the mark, but it was no where to be found.

"Clever..." said Hermione.

"Hmmm, was that a compliment from Miss Granger.." said Draco sarcastically.

"Shut up..."

"Ah...Granger, two simple words aren't going to quiet me up...Oh...and by the way, I have...a question to ask you.."

Hermione was taken aback. "A...A question...what kind of question?"

"What are you doing over the Hol...Holidays.." Draco choked out ._Why do...I feel nervous..._Silly Draco already knew the answer. Why do 'boys' deny such things. Rather stupid isn't it. Denial. People go through denial, and set themselves up for heartbreak. They are only delaying the truth from getting to them, even though they already know what it is. Stupid thing, Draco will find his feelings, he will find the truth, he may not like it, but she will accept it. All people do, in time.

"I..um...I'm staying at Hogwarts...why do you ask...Draco?"

_I can make this so much easier if I order her.._"No you're not, you're coming with me to my house for the duration on the Holidays.." said Draco confidently.

Hermione's face turned sour, she thought he was going to be kind and ask her to join him, she'd have said yes if he had...well she thinks so anyway. But, no...He had to be rude about it didn't he.

"No" spat Hermione.

"What?" said Draco, he was put off by her reply.

"I said...NO...I am not going anywhere with you...you..you Melon head!" and with that said Hermione pushed Draco out of her room and slammed the door. "Ha..Take that.." said Hermione quietly. She was rather proud of herself. Slamming the door in front of Draco Malfoy, quite thing that is. "Ahahahaha!" laughed Hermione inside. She felt quite good doing that. And she thought, _I think I might do that again_. and so she opened the door to see Draco staring at her, and as he was saying "Ah, I see you've come to your senses..." she slammed the door once more, laughed and jumped onto her bed. "That...was fun.." she said.

Then the door opened, much to Hermione's surprise and she sat up. This was an outrage! He was ruining her moment! What a bastard...

"You forgot to lock the door you stupid girl...Now..If your not going to go to my place, I'm going to stay here, and you'd better go to the end of Term Ball with me or I'll..."

"Yes?" pushed Hermione. He can't do anything else bad to her.

"I'll tell the Headmistress and the Ministry for Magic officials that you were the one who murdered Seamus Finnigan..".

_Bastard. That blackmailing son of a bitch!_ Screamed Hermione in her head. "Fine! Now get out!" she screamed...from her mouth I might add, with much force too, even Draco seemed mildly frightened as he fled the scene he helped to create.

"GOD DAMMIT! I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs. Did it really matter, the only person who would have heard her, was Draco and maybe even the portrait. Shouting and screaming was pretty much useless, except that it helps to release anger of course. That was the sole purpose of her screams. For Draco already had an inkling that she despised him. But really, he despise was a mere mask, as Draco's sarcasm and 'smartarsery' was his.


	16. The Ball

Hello again my readers, isn't this brilliant, I've updated, two chapters in a couple of hours! I would say one night, but it's kinda 1:30 am...so...It sorta is one night...right? Oh well...What's a person to do..I hope you're all liking my story...Some reviews and I wont totally ruin this story...wink wink nudge nudge...you get my drift? Oh well...enjoy guys

* * *

Hermione held the silky black dress to her skin. She didn't really feel like going but she didn't' have much of a choice now did she. Well, if she had to go, she was going to make sure she looked absolutely gorgeous. Hermione slid on the dress and applied make-up onto her face, only a small amount though. A bit of eyeliner, blush and some lipstick. Simple, yet affective. 

Draco would meet her at the hall in 10 minutes so she decided to go early, she didn't want to wait. all Hermione wanted was to get to the Ball then leave, she had been thinking about something while getting ready.

Hermione had been thinking of how to get herself out of such a sticky situation. She killed Seamus, how could she undo that...A Time Turner. She had now planned to steal the Time Turner, go back and save Finnigan and resume life. Why not just stop herself from making the deal with Draco? Who knows. Rather Silly isn't it, all she would be doing is prolonging that which will ultimately ruin her life. Oh well, what's a girl to do.

Hermione walked out of her room and the common room and made her way towards the great hall where she would meet Draco. _Why would he want to go anyway._

Hermione finally made it there and she walked down the stairs and peered at all the heads searching for one in particular, and it wasn't Draco. She finally spotted him, making his way towards her.

"Harry, Ron...Um...Hello.." said Hermione awkwardly as she stared at the two before her. Back then, when they were all friends, she fancied Ron. Why, she had no idea, but it was Harry who had asked her out first, and she like him too, but not as much as Ron, so she agreed.

Then he was seeing Ginny and all these other girls, and Hermione was only told a couple of days prior to seeing Harry in the Library that it was all fake. She couldn't explain it but it was true. (Yeah, Plot hole! Bear with me guys).

It was another trap for Hermione to fall into. Sheeesh, Draco was ready, he had found some other people to drink Polyjuice potion. Hermione never thought that Draco would be able to do that. Oh well, funny what a person can do when they actually try.

"Hey...Hermione.." said Ron. Harry just nodded.

"Wonderful, another awkward moment, I'll take this silence to say something that I should've a while ago..You're fags!"

Nah Just kidding...

"Wonderful, another awkward moment, I'll take this silence to say something that I should've a while ago...I'm..really sorry for everything...It's all my fault..I..I shouldn't of over reacted. You guys are my friends...and I don't want to lose that..friendship..."

Still no silence.

"Please, say something.." said Hermione, tears starting to appear.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth Draco appeared by Hermione's side grabbed her arm and took her off into the hall.

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron, just to watch them turn their back and shake their heads. Their friendship, well what's left of it, are probably thin layers of what remained; memories.

Hermione wasn't ready to let go, she needed that Time Turner.

"Draco..."

"What..." he snapped.

Hermione had no idea why he seemed pissed off, she was the one who should be angry...snatching her off like he did..That angered Hermione.

She stopped and slapped his hand. He stopped and looked back at her "What the fuck was that for?".

"You know very well what! Stop acting like a baby! Now get me a friggin drink, I'm really annoyed..".

"How dare you boss me around, I'm the one with the blackmail!"

"I said said NOW! Don't make me cause a scene...because I will!" Hermione opened her mouth to scream but Draco hastily put his mouth onto hers and kissed her.

For about several minutes they merely stood there kissing, then Draco broke the kiss and said "I'm thirsty...I'll be right back.." and he walked away.

Hermione figured that he doesn't like to be told what to do, so he made it as if he was doing it on his own, and he would be 'kind' enough to get a drink for her as well.

Draco returned with two cups in his hands. When he got to Hermione he shoved one into her hand and started to drink his own.

"Let's sit down.." said Draco as he grabbed Hermione's free hand again and led her to an empty table, where they both sat down. After finishing their drinks all they did was sit there while professor McGonagall got up onto the stage and said "Students of Hogwarts, I am happy to see you all here. And to say that this is the end of the term, and the beginning of your Christmas Holidays. I hope you enjoy the end of Term Ball and I cant wait to see you all next term, have a good time" and with that she left the stage and a band appeared and started playing, and everyone started dancing like mad. It's like they'd never been to a dance before.

After what seemed like an eternity Draco stood up hastily and grabbed Hermione's hand, he led her onto the dance floor and he started to dance. He is such a bad dancer. Hermione didn't want to look like an idiot, just standing there doing nothing, so she started dancing too. Sure she had better rhythm than Draco, but she wasn't that great of a dancer anyway.

Sure they were both bad dancers, but, much to Hermione's surprise, she was having a lot of fun. She started to laugh and giggle a little bit, and Draco seemed to lighten up a bit. After a while Hermione's feet got sore and she started to make her way back to her seat, but then a slow song came on, and Draco pulled her into him and held her. she had to admit that this wasn't worse than sitting down. So she stayed and didn't resist.

Hermione lowered her head to that it was resting upon Draco's shoulder. He smelt so good. He always did. Draco could be such a nice guy, why did he take everything, the world, Hermione...So negatively. Why?Is it because his father and mother was a Death Eater? Probably...But she still liked him. Wow...Hermione Granger actually liked Harry Potters enemy...Her enemy sometimes..This...was so surreal, but for some reason, she wouldn't trade this moment for anything..

Then Draco suddenly spoke "Come to my place for the Holidays.."

"I...I cant...I'm..really busy.." replied Hermione, she even felt a small bit of guilt.

"A likely story..." replied Draco with a seductive smirk, not that Hermione could see, for she was still resting her head upon his shoulder.

"No...really.."

"Look...just come please...I'm not going to beg you...I'm not like that...One more time and I'll blackmail you.."

"I said No...And that means that I would never...ever...never ever never..go to your house for the Christmas Holidays.."

* * *

Have you guys ever seen Star Wars? (Ahhh...Hayden Christensen), I mean you know the part when they do that Jedi mind trick, with the hand...hehe, that was funny...

You will Review! -does hand thingo for the Jedi mind trick-

...Or I'll kill Hermione! AHAHAHAHA! Hopefully, you guys don't like that...but if you do then, I'm sorta screwed right! Oh well...Cya's next chapter!


	17. Draco's home

And there she was, on the train to Draco's home, they'd already been on the Hogwarts Express and hopped onto another train to Draco's house, mansion actually...what ever you wish to call it.

Hermione sat opposite the victor, Draco. She couldn't believe how easily persuaded she was. She supposed that her little mission(to get her out of Draco's clutches) had to go on hold. She still remembered how Draco had persuaded her into going to his home for Christmas.

* * *

Hermione pulled away from Draco and ran out of the great hall. She then slowed down and slowly walked back to her dorm. As she walked she thought of the consequences of using the time-turner, how was she supposed to use it that she couldn't be seen by herself, which would send her insane...well it might be an improvement on her current sanity. She reached her dorm, mumbled the password and entered. She collapsed on the common rooms long couch and closed her eyes. 

She heard the portrait door open and shut, she knew it was Draco but she couldn't care less..No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her to go with him. She had work to do. And plus if he wanted to be with her, why couldn't he stay, but she then thought that their relationship, if you could call it that, wasn't a very normal one.

She could feel a presence standing over her, eyes watching her, she didn't really like that feeling much so she opened her eyes to see Draco smirking.

"What..?" said Hermione carelessly.

He didn't say anything, just smiled that bloody stupid...yet sexy smile...it was really starting to get to Hermione now. So much so, that she sat up.

"What...the fuck are you smiling about you bloody monkey's disease". She had to admit, that wasn't very offensive, that was quite the shitty and mild insult.

Yet, he didn't say anything...just smiled.

Hermione was furious now, and she stood up and tried to stare down Draco, which didn't work seeing as though he was taller than her...quite substantially.

She was about to say something when Draco grabbed her chin. Hermione grimaced.

"What is it..." she said in a hoarse, bitter voice.

But he remained silent, then he bent down and licked her lips. Hermione felt her body quiver from excitement as she closed her eyes. Draco then started to suck at her neck and kissed her in every sensitive spot he could find. It was now that Hermione realised his plan.

"Y-You plan to seduce me, and that i would suaver so easily, then agree to go with you? Is that it..". But that stupid Draco remained silent and concentrated on his task at hand. He then started to maneuver his hands over Hermione's weakened body. He then raised his hand up to the back of her dress and unzipped it and let the fabric fall to the ground.

Hermione didn't mind, nor notice, she was lost in Draco's kisses. they were so passionate and sensual she couldn't resist.

* * *

So that was how he did it. Hermione felt so weak, she had agreed so easily! She was still pretty pissed off with herself. As you could imagine. 

"Arrogant bastard.." mumbled Hermione under her breath.

"I heard that..It's not my fault that I'm so much smarter than you, you can't expect much from a mudblood" replied Draco.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. _Here we go, the Mudblood thing, _thought Hermione.  
"You're not smart, all you are is a slut!" remarked Hermione.

"A slut am I?" asked Draco.

"Well...A man whore! I bet you...um...-"

"Yes, please keep these really bad insults coming.."

"Shut up! I wish I'd never met you...You're the worst thing that has ever happened to me AND the world!" shouted Hermione. She was really pissed off.

Draco laughed. "Right, I swear last night you were saying the total opposite."

Hermione didn't bite back this time, she could be bothered, and plus she was way to annoyed to reply.

_Arrogant bastard

* * *

_

Neither of the two spoke for the duration of the trip. When they finally arrived at their final destination Draco stood up without a word and beckoned for Hermione to follow, which of course she had no choice but to. They walked off of the train and followed the signs to where the exit was. They found it and Draco walked into the Car Park to where he saw a black limo and headed straight for it.

"Um, Draco..What about our bags?" as much as Hermione didn't want to be the first to break the silence between them, she really wanted her clothes more.

"They're bringing them..." said Draco.

_They?_ Thought Hermione, then she looked back and there were a couple of men carrying their belongings. _Oh, that 'Them'_...  
Draco slid into the limo and Hermione got in after him. Hermione then shut the door and the limo started moving. It was really nice inside thought Hermione. Then Hermione glanced over to Draco, whom she was sitting next to, and saw that he was staring our the window with his forehead resting on his palm. It looked like he was stuck in another world. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Even though Hermione didn't really like Draco, she also didn't like seeing him like this, he looked...upset. Hermione peered down and his left hand was resting on leather seat between the two, she dragged her right hand across to rest it upon his. Hermione looked at his face again ans he had closed his eyes. Then she grabbed his hand and slightly squeezed it. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her with a somewhat puzzled look. Hermione realised what she had just done, for people who do this are usually like each other and she didn't like Draco...Right..? Then she let go hastily and stared out her window.

After about several more minutes they arrived at Draco's home. The two got out separate doors and walked up to the door where it opened. Hermione thought that this was some sort of magic but then she saw a man appear from behind the door. He looked old, but he also looked like he'd been keeping himself. Very well too.

Draco walked through the doorway and Hermione went to follow when the man who opened the door stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me sir, a Mudblood?" said the man.

_Another one...Pureblood I bet._ Thought Hermione.

"Yes Ralph, let her in, she'd my guest, which makes her your master.." replied Draco, who kept walking, not turning around.

Hermione pushed past "Ralph" and followed Draco as she poked a tongue at Ralph.

Draco kept on walking, up stairs around corners. Hermione was quite lost now. But the house was beautiful and huge. Hermione wondered if there was a Garden. She loved Gardens. She had once read this romantic novel, and there was a garden, where the two lovers had kissed. The scene was so romantic, and there were roses surrounding them, very cliche. Draco stopped at a door suddenly and Hermione was stuck in another world thinking about the two lovers when she bumped into Draco. He was so soft, and smelt good, like always. Hermione put her hand on his chest and rested he head upon it. She was still stuck in that fantasy. But this was reality.

She felt a hand on her head, she was really tired, those train trips lasted the whole day. Surprising how doing nothing is tiring. She was so drowsy. She started putting all her weight on Draco, slowly going to sleep.

"H-Hermione? What are you doing? ...Idiot.."scoffed Draco while trying support her. Then Hermione fell asleep. Draco tried to pick her up, but he was tired too..So he just grabbed her shoulders and dragged her across the ground after he'd opened the door. It was the master bedroom. His bedroom. He then hoisted her up and laid her on his bed (as in he put her on his bed--you sick people...). He then walked out of the room.


	18. Fighting with a Pansy, again

Hey hey all...I know I haven't updated for ages and I'm sorry! I'm such a bad person.. :'( ...Anyways, i do apologise..(For lateness of last chapter..) I'm just really really lazy is all...But I am on Holidays now! Two weeks..(21/09/06--- I'll probably post this chapter when I'm finished it...heh 2 weeks...just kidding..haha) Anyways..hree is it! Dyslexics Untie! --Here it is...Dyslexics Unite

* * *

"Miss Granger, wake up" 

Hermione felt somebody slightly nudge her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. She peered up to see Ralph.

"Miss Granger, Draco is waiting downstairs for you...Breakfast has been served"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be down in a second!" Hermione jumped out of bed and found her suitcase at the end of the bed, opened it and rummaged for some decent clothes to wear. She found a t-shirt and some jeans. She stood straight and saw that Ralph was there still, she cleared her throat and he got the hint and left the room and closed the door. She then hastily took off her day old clothes, which she had slept in and pulled on her shirt and jeans. She then ran out the door and realised she had no idea where the dinning room is.

Hermione started running everywhere looking for the dinning room. That bastard Ralph didn't even stay, ugh, he creeps me out..Thought Hermione. After about 10 minutes she found some stairs and ran down, slipped, screamed and landed flat on her face on the carpet. "Son of a.." mumbled Hermione. She got up slowly and peered around. At least nobody had seen that. Hermione then continued to walk and look for the Dinning Room. She felt a sting in her cheek and she put her hand to it.

"Ouch..". She looked at her hand and there was a few specks of blood. Then finally she walked around a corner and there was Draco sitting at the end of a long table with dozens of breakfast items before him. None touched though.

"What took you so long...Did you have to find the perfect clothes to impress me? " said Draco smirking.

"Shut up...Your house is really big, I was lost...You should at least get me a map or something.." said Hermione as she found her chair and sat in it.  
"Got enough food for two people?" said Hermione staring at all the food present.

"Plenty, but actually it's not all for us. I've invited some of my friends.." said Draco.

"Are you serious! I can't stand them!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, I know. It's not really up to you is it Mudblood. You're my slave remember?" said Draco spitefully.

He seemed a little different from what he was lately. He'd dropped the whole Mudblood thing, but now he was doing it again. Hermione wondered if something had happened. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knocking on the door. Hermione was sitting at the other end of the long table. Then she heard the door open and a screech.

"Dracie!" yelled Pansy as she ran towards Draco and huge him, while randomly kissing him on the cheeks. Draco merely stared at Hermione. Pansy then stopped and looked at Hermione and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell is that doing here, in your house..and especially when I'm here!" said Pansy as she started to raise her voice. Pansy then walked straight up to Hermione and yanked at her long brown hair and shouted "get out of my seat you whore!".

Hermione slapped Pansy's hand from her hair and stood up, she reached for her wand but she realised that she left it in her room. Pansy realised this and said "Aww, little bright bitch forgot her wand...looks like I'll be the one doing all the hurting today..". Then Pansy put her hand in her bag and fetched out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's neck.

Hermione smiled and said "I don't think so, I'll just have to do the job the old fashion way", Hermione then made a fist and socked Pansy straight in the face. Pansy fell to the floor with a shriek and a thud.

"Bi-..tch" stuttered the shocked Pansy.

"Oh I'm sorry, weren't you expecting that? C'mon Pansy, let's go old school...even without a wand I'll kick your butt.." taunted Hermione. Usually she would never continue a fight, or even start one, but that was before Draco and his actions. Hermione felt like she could do anything, well, almost anything. She'd always wanted to beat up Pansy anyway.

Hermione glanced at Draco and he was looking at nothing in particular, he was in his own world again, and he was frowning, he then noticed Hermione was watching his and looked her straight in the eyes, then he looked to her right and Hermione turned to look and Pansy had gotten up and as Hermione had turned Pansy slapped her, Hermione's head flung in the direction that she was slapped.

Hermione looked at Pansy and slapped her back. Then Pansy slapped her in return and Hermione made another fist and swung at Pansy to which she dodged to her left and kicked her in the stomach. Hermione staggered backwards while clutching her stomach in pain.

"What were you saying about kicking my butt, cause it seems like I'm kicking your ass, it'll teach you to touch my Draco..." said Pansy, with a huge emphasis on 'my Draco'. When Hermione heard this statement she felt a huge feeling of jealousy and anger. Hermione immediately forgot the pain in her stomach and charged for Pansy, and jump-tackled her. Pansy shrieked and landed on her back, with Hermione on top of her.

Hermione sat on Pansy's waist and started pulling at her hair and Pansy replied by attempting to scratch Hermione's eyes out with her nails, all the while Pansy was yelling insults at Hermione.

Then the two heard a loud "Stop it, you two look like fools". It was Draco. He didn't sound very happy at all. When the two heard this they ceased immediately. Hermione slowly got off Pansy and stood next to the table. Pansy got up hastily and ran over to Draco.

"Oh Draco, see, she's such a horrible person, why is she even here? You're just too kind..But why let her stay...Why not me?".

Draco looked at Pansy and simply said "because she doesn't annoy me as much..". Pansy looked shocked by that answer but didn't reply or retaliate. Hermione however, laughed, on the inside.

"Look, if I knew you were going to act like this I wouldn't have invited you to my home. I think you should leave Pansy...I'll see you at the Festival..Goodbye" said Draco with no sign of emotion on his face.

Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to Pansy as she stormed out into the direction of the houses exit. They then heard a door open and slam shut, then the screech of Draco's chair sliding across the ground as he stood up. He then walked over to Hermione and grabbed her chin.

"Ouch.." said Hermione, accidentally letting it escape her lips. Draco studied her face and with his other hand he brushed the hair from her face and some random pieces of dirt. Then he just let his fingers trail across her face. Hermione let another "ouch" come from her mouth as his fingers touched an open wound, most likely from Pansy's nails or from the carpet.

Draco saw it and said "Wait here.." and walked away. Several minutes later he came back and opened the band-aid packet he was holding and placed in upon Hermione's small wound. Hermione smiled awkwardly. For some reason she felt weirded out. She put her hands in her pockets. Then it occurred to her, Draco said something about a Festival. She didn't know of any Festival, and if it Draco was going, doesn't that mean she had to go to?

After a couple minutes of silence Hermione piped up "What's this festival?".

Draco hesitated for a while and said "It's just like a little carnival they hold each year, rides, shops, that sort of stuff..". Hermione nodded. Sounded like fun.

"Are...we going?"

"Well, yes. But if you don't want to.." said Draco looking away while shrugging.

"What is this? Draco Malfoy suggesting that I don't have to go if i don't want to. A slave getting a choice? Who are you!" said Hermione laughing a little.

Draco smiled and looked at her and said "Fine, you have to go...you have to go with me..".

"Well who else am I supposed to go with...Ralph?" the two laughed then Ralph walked past and gave Hermione an evil look, to which Hermione just laughed even more. _Creep_, she thought.

"When is it?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, at the end of the holidays, around that time...Everyone from school will probably be there..." replied Draco, who the stopped and thought about it afterwards. He remembered that almost everyone from school would be there. _Ugh, Harry fucking Potter_...He thought.

"Hm.." said Hermione nodding again. "Do you have a Garden?" she said out of the blue.

Draco seemed taken aback by this but never the less he replied. "Yes, actually I do..Why?"

"Can I see it? I am your guest you know" she said hopefully.

"You are also my slave, so...I'll show you my Garden when I feel like it.." he said. Hermione wasn't surprised by the answer, it was expected. Hermione then swatted Draco's hand from her chin and said "Well, there's nothing stopping me from leaving you and your fancy house. I'm so sick of you! Hermione looked at her arm, the one tattooed mark that was there was now gone.

"And look, your stupid things gone too..I'm nothing to you. Why are you still bothering me, you have Pansy and all your other friends. You could probably get any girl in Slytherin. Just leave me alone!" said Hermione with an unhappy tone.

"Yeah, I probably could. And if you think that you could just leave...Leave. I'm not stopping you", said Draco with no emotion at all.


	19. Leaving

"Ugh, Draco just when you can turn out to be an ok guy, you turn into a complete asshole...You know what! Maybe I will leave. Yeah, how d'you like those apples! You're an asshole and a huge ass jerk! And frankly I'm sick of it! There's nothing bounding me by your side! Nothing!" said Hermione in front of the mirror in her room. She was really getting into this.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione jumped.

"Um, uh, come in?" she said timidly, she hope that the person didn't hear what she was just saying to herself in the mirror.

The door opened and Ralph's head appeared. "Miss. Granger"

"Y-Yes Ralph" she replied.

"Mr.Malfoy has left the house. He said he'll be back in a couple of hours and that you may do whatever you wish"

Hermione nodded. "Dearly noted..." she said spitefully.

"Oh, and he also said to give you this" Ralph held out a piece of paper, which Hermione took and thanked him, and with that said and done, Ralph left the room and closed the door behind him.

Hermione stared at the new piece of paper in her palm. She opened then laughed. "A Map of the house…." She whispered. "I needed this" she added while laughing.

Hermione sat on her bed and read all that there was on the slip of paper. It seems that Draco's home also had a pool and sauna, even though she'd be with him; she thought that this holiday wasn't going to be all bad. Hermione then remembered that she still hadn't had a shower, she felt dirty so she went over to a door and opened it, an Ensuite (I don't know if I spelt that right, it's a bathroom connected to the bedroom).

Hermione went 'ooh', as she looked around. There was a large circular bath tub and a shower a meter away from it. The shower was surrounded by glass. She walked over to the sink, and in front was a huge mirror, she'd be able to see almost he whole body, except her legs, it didn't matter though, at her own house she could only see her face. That was the part that mattered though, right?

After Hermione was fully dressed she walked out of her room with the paper in her hand and followed the map. Then finally she reached a glass door, she pushed it open and found herself staring at Draco's garden. It was beautiful. There was so much green and many different colours from the different flowers. There were fountains and rows of small and yet very beautiful shrubs.

She went out and explored the garden, stopping randomly to smell or touch a flower. She couldn't help but think they were so beautiful. Hermione felt as ease in this little green heaven. She'd always wanted a Garden. This one was so perfect. She found a stone bench and sat on it. She didn't realise it, but hours had passed.

"Do you like the garden?"

Hermione jumped from the sudden sound of a voice. She looked around and saw Draco staring down at her. She stood up hastily.

"Ah, yes. It's really quite beautiful"

"I personally hate it. It's full of insects, ugly shrubs and plant things. I hate it" was Draco's reply. Hermione didn't know why, but this sounded like an attack on her part. He was trying to shut her down.

"Oh, I uh, didn't realise…Sorry" mumbled Hermione.

"Whatever, who really cares you know?" he replied, with less spite in his voice. Hermione gave him a dull smile and looked away. He grabbed her by the arm.

"What? The hell was that look for!" he snapped.

"Dr-Draco! I didn't give you a look! What are you saying?" said Hermione with a shocked expression on her face. What was wrong with Draco, he was normal back at school. But here, he seems so different. Those were the words that were running through Hermione's mind. She'd never really seen him like this before.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't look at me like that!" he growled.

"Draco..Y-you're hurting me!" yelled Hermione. He squeezed her arm harder and replied "Oh, am I, I didn't realise…"

"What's gotten in to you?" asked Hermione as she winced from the pain. Draco let go of her arm and pushed her onto the bench.

"Nothing has gotten into me.." he then forced her down onto her stomach and made a move towards the skirt she was wearing.

"D-Draco? What are you doing!" screamed Hermione. "Get off me!" she continued. Then Draco just stopped and sat down beside the whimpering Hermione. She started to cry. He just sat there and buried his head in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry…" he murmured. Hermione sat up properly and looked at him; she wiped her tears away and said "Um. No, Draco…its ok", after she said that she held out her hand to touch his. He moved away and stood up abruptly and looked away.

"No. it's not ok!" he replied angrily.

Hermione stood up and faced Draco's back. She didn't know what was going on. What had gone in Draco? He was acting so different. Hermione didn't notice at first but then she saw that Draco's back was moving up and down with a fast pace every so often.

"A-Are you c-crying Draco?" asked Hermione gently.

"No" he snapped. Hermione then grabbed his right hand and pulled him around so she could see his face. His eyes were red and there was water on his cheeks.

"You are a very bad liar..." she said softly. Draco looked away, but Hermione put her hand on his cheek and lead his face back to where it was, looking at her. She wiped his face then spoke.

"No Draco I know cries." Then she brought him closer and kissed him. She then pushed him gently onto the seat and straddled him, so that she was sitting on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the two kissed again. Draco then moved his hands all over her body. Then after a while stopped her and took her shirt off to reveal and red lacy bra. Then Draco spoke at last.

"Hermione.."

"Yes" she replied as she panted and stared into his eyes.

"You said that there was nothing keeping you here…" he started.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean it-"

"I'm not finished. I wanted say…" cut in Draco.

"W-What is it?" asked Hermione, frightened that this would be something very serious.

"I, I wanted to say that…not even l-love was keeping you here…beside me…" blurted out Draco.

"What?" shouted Hermione out of disbelief.

"I, um…You know. L-love?" he stuttered a little nervously. Hermione took a deep breath and spoke again.

"I…I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that…Not at all..."

"Ugh, I'm sorry I just ruined it I-" but Draco was cut off when Hermione kissed him. She latched herself onto him once more as they continued.

_Oh my god. Did he really just say that? Love? I didn't think that word was even in his vocabulary! What in the world is going on? _Thought Hermione as she kissed Draco.

Sorry I'm sooo bad at writing Lemons and what not. It's quite sad actually. So yeah, they just did it. Oh god, pathetic, I can't even say it, or write it…Sheesh, and I call myself a Fanfiction author. Pfft…

As Hermione lay on the bench next to Draco, who had fallen asleep, she thought of what he had previously said.

"_You know…L-love?"_

Hermione replayed those words time and time again in her mind. Where did it suddenly come from, he was just about to rape her or something, Hermione didn't really know. But, he was just being violent and he was ignoring her and her feelings. Was he trying to ignore _his _feelings for her? Hermione had no fucking idea. She wasn't sure if she was even awake of in some strange fucked-up dream, or nightmare. Then truth was that she didn't have any idea of how she felt about him, if she loved him or not. She never really thought about it that thoroughly. Hermione then sat up straight, and found her clothes and put them on. She then wandered back over to the house and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and searched for the fridge, and then she heard a somewhat familiar voice and jumped around.

"Hermione" Ralph had said.

"Don't you mean Miss.Granger?" corrected Hermione.

"No, I'm polite to mudbloods, especially ugly ones" replied Ralph with spite.

Hermione laughed nervously "But, you called me Miss.Granger this morning and yesterday!"

"Only because I had to, Mr.Malfoy was standing near me…" snarled Ralph.

"So, you two had sex then?" stated Ralph impolitely.

"I-I, excuse me but that's none of your business!" snapped Hermione, she was starting to get a little angry.

"Not my business? Well Mr.Malfoy just told me that he was about to. Have sex with you that is. We had a good laugh we did. He said that he would pretend to say that he _loved_ you. And I guessed he fooled you. I always thought he was a good actor…You didn't really think that a pureblood like him would love a mudblood like you did you?" said Ralph.

Hermione just stood there in awe. Then she started to make for her bedroom. Then she heard Ralph's voice echo behind her.

"And Mr.Malfoy like's thin beautiful women, like Pansy…"

Then Hermione felt the threat of tears in her eyes. "Get a hold of yourself, you stupid girl. You don't love him, nor like him at that matter, anyway, that bastard's right. We're too different" said Hermione between sobs.

She reached the bedroom and burst in. She grabbed all her clothes and shoved them into her bags. It's a good thing she didn't unpack much. She ran downstairs and out the door while carrying her bags. She then heard yelling in the house.

"What did you tell her?" It sounded like Draco. Hermione thought that he was yelling at Ralph, which he was. Hermione peered back and she saw Draco erupt from the half open door. She was about fifty meters in front of his, she just reached the gate. She pressed a button and it opened and she charged outside of the Malfoy Property.

"Hermione!" called Draco after her. She glanced back at him and his shirt was open, like he'd rushed to put it on. He was closing the gap between them, so she started to run a little. She reached the opposite side of the road.

"Oh, geeze, he's getting closer. I need help! Somebody please…I'm stranded!" she whined as a tear fell down her cheek. He was walking now.

"Where are you going to go? You have nothing to catch!" he yelled, so Hermione could hear him"

Then out of nowhere Hermione saw a purple double-decker bus appear and stop in front of her. Draco saw this and started to run.

"Thank you!" she whispered. The doors opened and she ran on hastily. The door closed behind her just as Draco reached the bus. He started to bang his hands on the door but they didn't open.

"Where to Miss?" said a man in front of her.

"Uh, um. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the entrance please…" replied Hermione as she breathed heavily.

The bus started to move and she saw Draco running beside the bus yelling her name, then the bus sped up and she could no longer see him anymore.

"Goodbye Draco..." she mouthed.

* * *

Hey all! You are all so wonderful for reading up to this part! You guys are awesome! 

A/N: All I wanted to say was, just in case you haven't read my profile lately(You should it has my story details on it...In fact, read it after you read this...) I said that this story is near the end. The next chapter might be the last. Soooo, go to my profile...Then write what you think in the review section..Or review just because you can. I'll love you for it :)

**little poll**

Hey...again...I just wanted you guys to answer a question for me. Do my lemons suck ass? Should I seek advice?

**1)** Yes, and soon, because your lemons, well your bad excuses for them are really bad!

**2)** No, they are ok...I guess...

and after you answer, if your answer was (1) could you give me somebody who I could get help from, or hold a knife to them and force them to write on for me? (just...kidding...I don't need a knife-Muahahahaha!)

_Thanks for all your help XD_


	20. Changing the past, love

Ah, the end of the story poisoned. You know I had to end this story, I mean, I could have gone on forever, I really could have. Hehe...Oh well. I'd like to thank every single one of you guys for reading this far you guys rock! And Thanks for your reviews, I know many of you have contributed about one-sixth of the reviews, I thank you! You all rock, great support from you all!

* * *

Hermione arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, getting drenched by the unforecasted rain, she ran inside the gates, which were surprisingly open. She fled inside and went straight to her dorm, where she dropped off her bags. She ran out of the dormitory and searched for her Head Mistresses office. She found it and knocked on the door. She heard the words "Come in" and she did so. 

"Professor! I did something terribly wrong! I need the time-turner to reverse it all!" said Hermione as soon as she entered the room, she then started sobbing. She then looked up to see Professor McGonagall, but she did not see her behind her desk reading student reports like she usually did, then she heard more words. "I'm just busy looking for something", the sound cam from the left of the door. Hermione turned to see her bending over into the cupboard, shifting things on tops of the shelves.

"Professor!" Hermione started.

"Hermione, just get what you need and leave, I'm a very busy woman" she replied before Hermione even finished. Hermione didn't even continue then peered around the room for the time-turner, surely her Head Mistress heard that part, and maybe this was her way of agreeing but not wanting to know about it. Hermione found it lying upon the desk and stared at it in wonder. Was it really going to solve the problems she created single-handedly? Any why was it already conveniently layed on the desk, did she know? Hermione didn't bother trying to ask the last question, so she snatched the Time-turner and ran out of the door and closed it. She made her way back to her Head girl dorm and walked into the common room upon muttering the password. She then calculated how many hours ago it was when she received the letter from her father. She finally did so after much stress and many minutes. She then turned the time-turner to present how many hours she walked to go back. It started to spin just as Draco burst through the portraits door.

"Don't go!" he screamed. Hermione then started to cry and yelled back.

"I'm just a play thing to you! I don't mean much, you won't miss anything, I am only a Mudblood right?" she was hysterical. He replied quickly.

"That's not true. I felt like we were going to drift apart, schools nearly finished, I felt like I didn't have an excuse to see you anymore. I love you Hermione! Don't go, Ralph's an idiot". But it was too late; Hermione had already started to disappear.

_He said, he loves me, is this another big mistake I'm making,_ thought Hermione. But it was like said, too late, she was now standing in the same spot only it was a clear morning. She heard something inside her room then crept over, trying not to make a sound. Luckily for her the door was slightly ajar. She peered inside and saw herself sitting upon her bed, beginning to open the letter that ruined her life. As she watched herself tear open the envelope she wondered what she should do. Should she run it, snatch it then run off? God, she would think that she was going nuttso. So, that's not a very good idea. Hermione then thought that maybe she should calmly explain to…uh, herself what will happen if she opens that letter…No good, she'll still think that she is going insane. Who cares, it's better than murdering somebody, right? Hermione didn't really have a lot of time to think so she just burst through the door, causing herself, the other Hermione on the bed, to scream in shock. Then the two merely stared at each other.

"Oh my god, I've gone insane..." muttered the Hermione on the bed.

"No, the time-turner…give me that letter, it will ruin your life..." said Hermione, the one with the time-turner.

"I, what?"

"Just hand it over" said the future Hermione as she grew impatient. She couldn't be here long, someone my come in, like Draco for example. So instead of waiting she snatched the letter and ran off out of the dorm and headed for a deserted place. She didn't bother looking back for her past self or anyone else, she just ran and ran, searching for a place to think. At last she found a little deserted corridor to stand in. She peered at the half open envelope and continued to open it. She found the same note that motivated her to become a death eater, not that she was ever going to become one. She ripped it up angrily and threw it to the ground, then after fearing somebody would find it she picked t up and stuffed it into her pocket. She then felt something inside her pockets, a pencil and paper. She then thought, that she should write herself a letter for the future, telling herself of what happened, so that she could remember, just in case. She didn't know why she'd need to know, maybe just to remind herself not to ever believe anything like that, to stop herself from harming herself and others. She jotted down some notes, signed her name and looked for a place to put it. She then saw a door magically appear and realised this was the place that they, Harry and Ron and them, had the Dumbledore's Army thing. She opened the door and saw only drawers. She opened one and saw heaps of notes already stuffed inside. Had other people had the same problem? Something like what Hermione had gone through? Who knew, it didn't really matter.

Hermione folded the paper quickly into something she'd notice, a paper crane, and she stuffed it into the draw, closed the door then dashed off. She then peered behind her to make sure nobody had seen her then felt a person collide with her and she fell backwards. She glanced up to see Harry standing above her. Harry…Hermione stood up quickly and held him, embracing him. He was quite confused because he thought she was angry at him for cheating on her. She then stared into her eyes. Then she thought, her last task was to kill Harry Potter. The one thing she was too afraid to do. Even though the whole task thing was phony, she wondered what would've happened if she had in fact killed him. Then out of nowhere old feelings bubbled through her and she kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered into his ear "Sorry, please forgive me" and with that she ran off and left him in a deep state of confusion.

Hermione ran outside of the school and ran into the forest and sat down. She was puffed, she'd never run so much. She thought of everything she'd went through everything she'd done; killing Seamus, beating people up. Was that really her? Did she regret the whole ting, the relationship with Draco? If that's what you could call it. Did she really like him at all? Who knows? Hermione suddenly felt drowsy and passed out.

When Hermione awoke she was suddenly in her bed. She was wearing her boxers and a baggy shirt. She peered around her room. Everything looked normal. She then stared at her calendar; it was the 3rd day of the Christmas Holidays. For some reason she felt like the whole start of the school year was all a blur. She couldn't remember a thing. She then walked out of her dorm to see Draco sitting on the couch. He turned his head and peered at her.

"You didn't leave for the holidays?" she asked, she felt like he would've gone. But why was she talking to him, she never used to. She felt really odd this morning. She felt like she knew him, like she'd spent a lot of time with him, like she shared something with him. What was this feeling?

"What do you care Mud blood. Anyway, I've been here three days already, what are you blind?" he spat. Hermione felt taken aback about this, for some reason she was surprised at this retort. Hermione had no idea what was going on, she was so confused. Then suddenly she felt something. Like she done things with him, been with him, possibly loved him. She felt like there was something stored in her mind that she couldn't quite grasp. Something she knew happened but didn't realise it. But then thousands of pictures flashed into her mind. A deal, lingerie, Draco, Sex, Tasks, Harry, violence, murder, betrayal, unhappiness, mansions, letters, Love. Then she remembered. She remembered it all, well she thought she did, she felt confused and unable to grasp what reality was.

Hermione then thought of the actions she knew that she's done. Why did she do it? Did she really have a reason? Because, she knew deep down that she had no chance at becoming a Death Eater. To tell the truth, she had a feeling deep deep down inside of her that the letter that Draco forged as her father was a fake. But she still didn't know what caused her to do all these things. Then it hit her. She was in love with him. She was in love with Draco Malfoy, from the very beginning.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story, looking back it took like a year or more! can you believe it! I can't. Wow, alright...I was wondering if you guys think I should maybe make a sequel, because I have an idea for that. Sorta. And, also, I have another idea for a Dramonie(hehe I like that, one of you guys who reviewed said it, I LUV IT hehe ...anywho), and you have to take this poll..Because I'll get reviews from it..Muahahaha... 

**Poll numba1:  
Should I make a sequel to Poisoned?**

1) Yeppers

2) Hell no, stop while you're ahead...or not ahead at all...

**Poll numba2:  
Should I post another Dramonie?**

1) Yeah

2) Hell no, stop while you're ahead...or not ahead at all..

_Please tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear them. And I give you permission to flame me, and give criticism_

**_Thanks for your support during the writting of this fanfiction.  
Good bye-hope to see youse at my next HP fanfic! _ (If I have one)**


End file.
